Parallel Reflections
by alitablake
Summary: With Tragic Marker canceled for the day, The dangerous Heel siblings are left with nothing to do. With Setsu's grip on the reins, where will she lead them and what will they do when they get caught in the rain?
1. In

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!**

 **OMG! I wrote a story. How long has it been since I was able to write something and actually post it? I'll admit to y'all that I have written a lot, but nothing with a beginning and an end - Just Middles. I forced myself to finish this, to keep my mind on it and actually finish it. And yes, it's one chapter. How sad.**

 **Nevertheless! A story! ooo a Cain and Setsu Story. teehee. This will be a two part story, however, each chapter will be a stand alone. This one will be rated MA for safety since it might be offensive to some? I don't know so for safety sake. Once you get to the end, I'm hoping you all will know what part two will be about. Mwahaha!**

 **Either way! Enjoy!**

* * *

Truthfully, they should have never been in the neighborhood to begin with. Their hotel wasn't anywhere near them. The filming studio was also on the other side of town. Even if they wanted to go home, it would take forever to walk it. So how did they end up so far from everything they are used to?

Kyoko would like to blame Ren. Though knowing him, he would simply shrug and tell her that she was the one leading them.

Well, Ren wouldn't say that, but Cain would.

How did one shopping excursion make Cain and Setsuka Heel walk down this dark and dangerous area?

They started out decently enough. The Tragic Marker filming was canceled and the two of them had nothing scheduled today because of it. So why not take advantage of the situation and spend time with each other the only way they could allow themselves – as the Heel siblings. They got dressed for the muggy day. Kyoko found a black halter corset top. It was all solid black with lace making up the middle of the corset but a thick ribbon crisscrossed up the see-through lace making it more modest. Kyoko and Setsu approved. A black mini skirt with a bright silver hook eye latches decorated both sides of it from top to bottom. Kyoko was a little embarrassed that the latches actually worked, though no one needed to know about that. Then her knee high boots ended Setsu's outfit.

Cain even felt the heat and rain pressing in on them, sporting a short sleeved button up shirt. It had two shoulder harness straps going from an O at the top of his back, over each shoulder and coming down over his chest to the bottom. There were two black D-rings over his chest that made no sense to Kyoko, but that's fashion. Black jeans and his busted up boots finished his dark outfit. Once again, their presence made everyone stay back yet look.

The day was like any other day, Setsu wanted to monopolize her brother and be spoiled all at the same time. This time Kyoko had an excellent excuse not to purchase anything since she wanted to spend the WHOLE day out with him. Carrying anything would make them need to head back to the hotel and that was no fun!

As they walked from store front to store front, Kyoko tried to find stores that would appeal to the two Heel siblings. She was trying to find things that would actually match their style and attitude, which is why each step led them down to the rougher part of town, the side of town that Kyoko wouldn't normally dare approach. Though Setsu was fearless! Especially when she had her brother with her. One small comfort to Kyoko, who nervously took in her surrounding beneath Setsu's indifferent persona, was that even in this area everyone stayed clear of Cain Nii-san.

The evening was darker than normal with heavy rain clouds taking over the sky and blocking the sun. It was actually still early, but the weather made it seem so much later than the clock stated. Since it was still early according to the clock, Setsu didn't feel the need to head back even though the darkness was swallowing up everything around them.

Luckily the things in this area were not appealing to Setsuka so the day was close to ending. They were passing bars, liquor stores, adult stores with no clothes, pawn shops, and tattoo parlors.

Setsu sighed. "There is nothing interesting here," she said with a pout. Her eyes found the third tattoo parlor.

 _Why do they need so many in one area?_ Kyoko idly thought but Setsu spoke up since there was nothing better to do.

"Let's go get a tattoo. We can get matching ones!"

"No," Cain snapped while he kept an eye out for anything around him.

Ren did not like this place. Not even a little bit. It reminded him too much of bad times with the smell of blood, urine, and alcohol. The moment he realized where they were heading, he instinctively pulled Kyoko closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder or her waist whenever she would let him. It was a shame that he couldn't enjoy it though. For once, she didn't argue with him holding her so close; Setsu wanted her brother all over her. No, this time it was required for safety, for no one was going to hurt her again.

"Why not?" She whined and tugged childishly at his shirt. He momentarily glanced at her with a smirk and pulled her up against him to whisper in her ear.

"Because no one is allowed to touch you except me," he told her. He moved back and took her chin with his free hand. "Do you want one of those artists touching you for hours while they tattoo you?"

Setsu appropriately grimaced. "Yuck. No!"

"Good girl," he said and let her back on her feet. She smiled after getting her treat and they continued their walk for a few steps when suddenly the sky cracked open.

Sheets of rain came pouring down all around them and they rushed to the first dry spot that they could find, though with the wind that would not last long.

"I think it's time to head back Nii-san," Setsu told him and he nodded reaching for his phone. The screen was black and he hit the power button to bring it up, but nothing happened. He frowned and pressed it down to reset it and hopefully power it up, but as it came up the little battery symbol came up showing that it was empty before going black again.

He sighed and looked down at his sister. "Setsu, did you unplug my phone last night?"

Setsu frowned and then blushed slightly. "Um…" She bit her lip with a little smile knowing she did something bad, but not really feeling guilty about it. It was very Setsuka.

"I needed the plug for my phone," she said as if that was enough of a reason.

"Okay, where is your phone then?" he asked and she smiled.

"No pockets," she admitted and spread her arms out to show him her outfit.

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Then carry a purse, or stick it in your corset like other women."

She curled her lip in disgust. "First off, I don't have a purse that would match this outfit. Second, I am not going to put a phone by my breasts. It gets sweaty and leaves an unattractive imprint of the phone through the top."

"Fine. Just give it to me next time and I'll hold it," he reasoned with her, especially since she was kind enough to talk about her breasts. It was the least he could do as he blatantly looked at them as she spoke about them.

He looked around trying to figure out a way to get back to their hotel room. He doubted that taxis came down this area and the locals don't seem like the type that would lend their phones out to anyone let alone a thug like Cain Heel.

"Let's wait it out," he told her. R _ain showers don't usually last too long. Maybe we could go into a bar, though she is underaged. They may not let her in. Plus those places aren't really the best…_

"But I'm getting all wet and cold," she grumbled. Cain couldn't help himself as he thought of her all wet and let it show on his face.

"I'll just have to keep your warm," he offered and opened his arms to her. Time spent as the Heel siblings has certainly changed Setsu's reaction time on his incestuous offers. She wasted no time slipping her arms around him and cuddling against him. However, it took him a few heartbeats to return the favor.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both of them enjoying the feel of each other in their arms; however, it was an unrealistic goal to wait out the sudden downpour.

"Nii-san, I'm not sure the storm is going to let up anytime soon," she said into his chest and he hugged her in response. She was right. The wind seemed to get worse, which meant that they were getting soaked. If they stayed out there much longer, then they will get sick and that's not smart.

"We can go to the bar across the street," he stated his first thought. _I can probably make them turn a blind eye to her being so young. Money or a threat._

Setsu frowned. Kyoko was starting to get very worried. She was already starting to shiver even in his warm embrace, and she could feel his shirt getting soaked. It was her job to take care of her brother and this was not doing it properly.

The problem was that she couldn't go into the bar. That was illegal, and honestly, she didn't feel like she could pass for a twenty-year-old even as Setsuka. Kyoko racked her brain for some way out. Suddenly she remembered one place they passed and blushed.

They wouldn't ask any questions, and they could use the place for as long as they are willing to pay for it. It would be good shelter from the rain, comfortable and would have a warm shower for them to use. The only issue is… could she seriously ask Ren to go to a love hotel with her?

 _Love hotel?_

Setsu wouldn't know what a love hotel is, would she?

Kyoko sighed.

"Nii-san, I saw a hotel just down the street, let's go there and get out of the rain," she said without shame. _Great acting Kyoko-chan! You can do this. You're not really going to do anything anyway._

"You did?" He asked genuinely confused. If he were honest, he didn't look at the local businesses as they walked.

"Yeah, we can run there and wait out the storm," she said and started to slip from his arms. Ren didn't have time to ask her to stop or give more details as she set one foot into the storm and took his hand so they could run.

A few minutes later, Setsu ran into the small covered spot where one of the doors leading inside was. Ren tried to look around for a sign on the building. All he saw was a tall simple building with long thin windows lined up in a row for each floor. It looked like an office building of sorts. Kyoko blushed as she took the handle and pulled. No sound was made and the "lobby" of the floor was empty and clean. She saw the wall that was filled with dozens of screens and buttons and next to it was a sign for their rates.

This was what Ren went to look at.

 _Happy Hotel_

 _Rest_

 _6:00-18:00 2800Yen_

 _18:00-6:00 3300 Yen_

 _Stay 12000 Yen_

Ren blinked and then took a breath. Closed his eyes and read the sign again. He looked around and saw the monitors that featured pictures of various rooms in different decor and then looked at the girl that brought him here.

He took a breath to speak and…

Squeaked. His voice wouldn't or couldn't come out. That or his brain couldn't figure out what to say.

Setsuka was in complete control because Kyoko has officially run and hidden in the deepest corner of her mind to escape this mortifying experience. Setsuka completely innocent in where they were at and looked at her brother curiously. He was staring at her as if she sprouted a second head.

"Did you say something Nii-san?"

Ren shook his head and jerked his head back to the price list. Setsu returned back to the menu that told customers which rooms were still available. She was looking for the simplest, least sexy room in the joint, but most were already taken. She hoped that her apprehension for this wasn't showing because she felt her heart hammering in her chest, her skin felt like it was on fire and she couldn't stop from shaking.

Her eyes skimmed over the rooms dismissing them as she went. There were so many: one with a tiny traditional Japanese bridge leading to the bed with a fake garden all round, one with a horse carousel, one that looked like the inside of their train system, one with a boat bed, a round one with a dome, one with video games in it, a class room with complimentary school outfits, one completely lit up in glow in the dark items, a underwater sea theme, a childish anime theme, a casino, stars and space, a black and red…

Kyoko jumped when she heard the door open close by and quickly pushed a button. A few seconds later a card key came out of the slot beneath it and she quickly took it.

"Come on," she urged as she took his hand and started to rush to wherever this room was. It was on the third floor, so she shoved them into the elevator and repeatedly slammed her finger on the door close button so they wouldn't be caught with anyone else. Once the door closed and the elevator moved, her mind started racing with the thought that she was in a love hotel with Ren.

 _I wanna die. I wanna die. Why did I bring him here? Why were we near this place anyway? Why did it start to rain? Why didn't I bring my phone? What is he thinking? He must be thinking such horrible things about me. What room did I even get? I can't believe I'm in a love hotel. I'm in a love hotel with Tsuruga Ren and I'm holding his hand!_

Her eyes looked down to the hand that was quietly holding hers and she quickly dropped it.

 _Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out..._

 _This is Kyoko we are talking about here. Okay, so we are in a love hotel. I've heard of these. Been asked to go to a few. They don't necessarily have to be love hotels. They can be respectable establishments._

 _ **There is no way in hell this is a respectable place. Did you see the pictures, Ren?!**_

 _No, I didn't. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to know. Why are we here? Why would she take us here? This is worse than the hotel. This is worse than the single bed. Kuon, we can't do anything here. WE are just here to escape the rain. Don't look at anything and think of anything. Just wait for the rain to stop and then we are getting OUT OF HERE!_

When she dropped his hand, he was more than relieved. His hand was starting to sweat even though he felt the chill in his clothing covering him. He wiped his hand on his wet jeans and waited.

Both of them were so nervous that they both jumped with the elevator doors opened. The moment they did, Setsuka jumped out of the tiny space as if she were running away from something, though anyone looking would think she looked rather eager to get inside.

 _No, not eager…. Not eager for anything. She is running. Running Away!_

Ren took a moment before leaving the elevator, though not enough to where he would lose sight of her. However, that was not possible as there was only one hallway to all the rooms. He saw her heading left looking at the room numbers and comparing it to the card in her hand. She stopped and he watched her unlock the door and enter the unknown den, leaving the door open for him.

He carefully took a step forward. He was literally forcing himself towards that open door as his body shook and his mind carefully kept blank. _I am not walking into a sex room. I am not going into a sex room with Kyoko. It's a standard hotel room with a bed and a shower, just she promised. It's exactly like the hotel that we have been living together with as the Heels. It's no different._

IT'S VERY DIFFERENT!

His eyes shot around the available area and already noticed things that should not be in the room and then he focused on Kyoko. The only thing he saw was Kyoko's back frozen just inside the entrance. She was standing far enough away from the door that he could close it behind him, but that was it. He looked down instead of up as he entered. He kept his face to the ground and VERY CAREFULLY shut the door behind them without touching her, which took effort. He plastered himself against the wall and let the door scrap past him to finally have the door click shut.

And with that final soft click of the door, Kyoko jump and let out a little yelp scaring the hell out of him too. When he finally calmed himself down, he looked at her and felt his heart thump painfully.

Kyoko was deathly pale; her eyes were closed so tight that tears were falling down her cheeks. She jumped to the other side of the little entrance way they were standing at and was fighting herself. He didn't know what she was fighting, so he let his eyes look at the room. It took a lot to get Kyoko out of character these days, and this is one of those things that would definitely make her act out of character.

It was all done up in black, red, and silver: black leather, red cloth and silver chains. Setsu must have picked this room because it matched their style: the S&M room. Ren swallowed as he took it all in. Oddly enough the bed was not the focal point of the room. While yes, the bed was large and intimidating, they featured several different… um, toys that would be used in S&M in dedicated sections of the room.

The room opened up to his right, so the first thing that he saw coming into the room was a large glass case with a key card locking device. The case was all lit up and inside was a modest selection of S&M toys. He only took a glance but it was enough to see anal beads, clips, hand cuffs, butt plugs and various dildos all showcased and ready to use. Since they were locked up, he hoped they were properly taken care of after use.

He went past Kyoko and felt more than saw Kyoko flinch at his presence. Ren pressed his lips together in sadness but went in to look around. The bed was past the wall Kyoko was holding up which he assumed was the bathroom as there was a door around the corner. It was round and took up the corner of the room. It had red sheets and lying innocently on the bed were leather cuffs with long chains that were probably tied to the edges of the bed beneath the sheets. Movement caught his eye and he looked up finding a massive mirror taking up the majority of the ceiling, though offset to match up the bed. In it was the reflection of his arm and leg by the bed.

Suddenly his mind started to picture Kyoko on the bed - a flash of her pale skin in stark contrast of the sheets, her body withering against the bed and chains that held her.

He quickly shook his head and turned away from it. However, that really didn't help things. His eyes immediately found something taking up a decent amount of the room as black straps and bars hung uselessly from strong supports in the ceiling. His hand reached out at the bar that hung within the straps and the swing moved. Again his mind filled in the blanks with Kyoko hanging from the ceiling naked in the sex swing, the bar strapped between her knees to hold her thighs apart. She could be facing up towards the ceiling with her breasts squeezing out between the straps of the harness or facing down with her ass perfectly set up so he could...

He punched the wall causing Kyoko to gasp.

Again he looked at her and found that she was breathing again. She was trying to calm down, just as he was. They were not in here for pleasure, even if the room was made for it. He had to help her deal with this or it might harm her. His innocent Kyoko wasn't made to see these things. God only knows what she's thinking at the moment.

 _Calm down. Calm down. Why is this room so intense!? What is with that case and those things? Why can't I calm down? This is so unprofessional of me. I brought him to this place, so I need to step up and be okay with this. Setsu! Why aren't you here? You are in the room you chose for your brother. COME HERE! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!_

But she couldn't. Every time she tried to summon the courage to continue, tried to act out Setsuka Heel, she would see something new and come crashing down again.

"I'm taking a shower," Cain announced and slammed the door closed on her.

The slam made her jump and then her will completely fell as she sunk to the floor. She let her body react to her situation and shake violently. Ren wasn't watching her, she wasn't expected to act so she finally took the time to try and deal.

Her mind strained to get her out of the situation. She thought of getting another room but didn't want to go through the horror of looking at what was available. She wondered if perhaps the rain was over and they could simply leave, but just one look at the two windows at the top of the wall showed that it was still raining.

Her eyes wandered to the rest of the room when she looked at the windows and felt that urge to cry again. _What a horrible idea! Really what was I thinking? What is he thinking? Setsu loves her brother, but this was never really part of the act. They love each other, but I'm not ready for the lust between them._

Kyoko heard the water turn on behind her and knew that he left the room for her sake. She hated herself for not being able to keep in character, but it was just too much too soon. Perhaps, if she took in the room in slower…

 _Don't look at the shelf. Look elsewhere._

She crawled on the floor keeping her face to the floor. A glance to the right told her the bed was round with red sheets, but nothing else. She moved forward and eventually saw the straps to something hanging from the ceiling. She looked up following the black tangle of straps that made no sense visually. She watched it for a while, trying to let her brain actually think of how it would work and absolutely nothing came to mind. Her eyes wandered to other items. She saw on the wall adjacent to the bed were a lot of hooks where lots of different black things hung unrecognizable. It looked like strips of fabric of various lengths, though there were also things she did know about: chains, corded whips, and masks, seemingly harmless so long as she didn't think too long about it. What struck her as odd was the fact that there was a long peacock feather. That must have been put into the wrong room.

She sat back on her legs and let her eyes wander to the left. There was a large X nailed to the wall next. She saw buckled belts in various locations along the lines of the X. It was obvious what it was for and it made her blush. With everything still around her, she was able to take things in. The room had less in it than she thought, but the things that were there were beyond her comprehension.

The few things she did understand, she simply had to accept and ignore. She swallowed Kyoko's spirit and tried to bring up Setsu now that she knew nothing in the room was going to jump at her. She was momentarily ashamed that Ren was one of those things she was worried about.

 _As if he would use any of those things with you._

She reasoned with herself and let Setsu take over with the curiosity she knew would come from her.

Ren stepped into the bathroom and closed it with purpose both for her and him. He wasn't too sure what he could do to help her besides leave her alone. She was scared, but the only thing she could possibly be afraid of in that room would be him.

So he left. He left her alone and figured that the bathroom would be safe.

But that wasn't quite true either.

While it did have all the amenities a bathroom was supposed to have, it had other things too.

There was an array of bottles all sample sizes for the couple's use. It was like a snack bar for sex, except instead of candy bars and chips, there was water safe lubricate and cherry flavored edible body wash. He sighed and opened the completely clear see-through glass door of the shower. There was no frosty or obscured shading on this door… nope, anyone showering here would be completely on display.

"Why even bother with a door then?" He mumbled to himself.

When he went to turn on the water he saw the shower had extras built into it. It had more leather or… he picked one up, some sort of water safe silicone straps that were bolted to the tile. They stretched and had a lot of give. Next, the shower head was removable and he could see that it had various settings on it for different sprays. Then the overall shower looked like something for a handicapped person. There were bolted in bars for hand holds and textured indentations for foot holds. There was even a raised shelf big enough for someone to sit on positioned on the wall about mid-thigh to his height. Perfect for….

He took a deep breath and turned the water on letting the heat come through, though perhaps a cold shower would be better?

He shook his head and undressed. He tried to wring out his clothes but honestly, he wasn't sure if they would be able to do anything about the wet clothes. This hotel seemed to prefer other things besides a washer and dryer like their other one has.

He found the normal tiny bar of soap that everyone offers and went in. He thought a soak in the hot water would help him relax enough not think of Kyoko in various positions in that room or this room. Or anywhere!

Okay. Never mind, he had to take the edge off.

Instead of fighting his imagination, he embraced it. She needed time to get used to everything and he needed a release. He thought of the times that she came in while he was showering and his mind took over with the things he could to her in this shower.

 _Don't come in here, Kyoko. Please don't._ He begged her while pictured her sitting on this little shelf with him buried deep inside of her.

He had hoped that his shower lasted much longer for her sake, but things ended quicker than expected. Knowing he was in this sexually charged room with his lady love was thrilling. Thinking that she might come in as she had in the past made his climax come that much sooner. His mind was blank as he let the water wash away the evidence. His mind relaxed for a moment with his eyes closed and his body feeling heavy.

 _I can do this. It's not a big deal. So long as I don't make a big deal about, she won't feel scared or threatened by it either. My goal is to make sure she doesn't freak out. I am her senpai, her big brother, and Fairy Prince. Maybe they have phones in the room..._

His head jerked up at the idea.

All hotel rooms should have phones, even love hotels. They could call up the cab company and be out of here in ten minutes. Ren wanted to smack himself. Why did he come in for a shower when they could already be waiting for a cab?!

With that thought, he shut off the water and quickly dried up. He struggled to put on his damp clothes and hoped that his body temperature would counter the chill in them. If they didn't, he would be forced to take another shower when they got back to the hotel room. With the mission in mind, he had forgotten to be careful when exiting. He was intending to knock first, letting her know that he was coming out and slowly approach the timid creature with his palms out.

Instead, he whipped the door open and his eyes instantly found Kyoko…er Setsu

On

The

Swing

All of his thoughts went out the window as he stared at her literally swinging carefree on the sex swing. Of course, she wasn't in it properly. She had gathered all the straps that came together creating a simple seat for her to pull herself up on and swing as if at a playground. She smiled as he reappeared and kicked her feet to move the swing back and forth. It didn't move much, as it was made for short, fast, free moving thrusts.

Ren swallowed and summoned up Cain. He has been hiding all of his pain and anguish, his self-loathing and hate all these years. He can damn well hide his lust behind a mask too! He forced himself to look around the room. _Phone, phone, where the fuck is the phone?!_

"Is it my turn?" She asked innocently and again he thought of watching her shower through the see-through door.

"No," he replied instantly but quickly continued. "Find the phone. The place has to have a phone. We can call a cab and you can shower at our room."

"OH! Yeah! I didn't think of that," she admitted and hopped off the swing.

 _Thank you!_ He silently said to her as he looked around the bed for a night stand or something that would hold it.

"Is that it by the glass case?" She told him. He glanced at her and saw her pointing to the right of the glass toy case. Sure enough, there was a simple wall mounted black phone hanging there. He almost ran to the thing and picked it up. The instructions to dial out were printed there so he quickly dialed out and called information for any cab company.

As the phone rang he struggled not to look anywhere. The case was meant to be eye catching and the toys were definitely worth looking at, such as the nipple clamps and double penetration vibrator that sat innocently beside him. He turned away from the case and found Setsu touching the whips that hung on the wall. Her tiny hand ran down the straps of a cat-o-nine tail whip, which he was sure was soft to the touch but probably stung like crazy.

"Pick up the damn phone," he quietly growled to the phone and turned away from her. He stared at the corner with the big X on the right of it and figured that was safest. After what felt like an eternity, a grumpy sleepy man picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I need a cab, now," he blanked at where he was at and remembered a single street name and a landmark. "Pick up at corner gas station on Hoshino street in Ota district." It will be a little bit of a walk, but worth it.

"Ota… no, we don't go down that district," he man said and hung up without another word.

"FUCK," He cursed loud enough for Setsu to look at him.

Again he dialed and this time asked for a cab service for the Ota district. This time the call was picked up quickly however the news wasn't good.

"45 minutes! Why that long?"

Silence.

"It can't be that bad. There is no one in the area at all?"

Silence.

"Fine, just… No, my phone is dead. We will be there. Don't worry!"

Ren hung up and took a deep breath in, but didn't move from his spot.

"We have to wait then?" Setsu asked sounding bored and annoyed at the same time, making Cain smirk.

"Yeah, the idiots apparently can't drive in the rain. Something about traffic and low visibility," he told her and finally turned to look at her. She was lying on her stomach on top of the bed playing with one of the cuffs and chains. She had taken off her boots and he looked around finding them by the door.

"Hmm, Then I guess I'll take my shower," she reasoned and started to slip off.

"I wouldn't. Even after taking mine, I'm still cold because of my clothes. It's not worth the effort," he explained making Kyoko groan and plop back down on the bed.

"Well, I'm cold!" She complained and proceeded to shove off the cuffs and chains from the bed and rip back the sheets. She pulled them all out so they were no longer tucked in and then ducked under them to try and get warm. Everything but her head was covered up making him smirk. Only Kyoko could look so cute in this room.

"Come get warm, Nii-san," she called out to him and flapped the sheet up and down beside her. He hadn't moved and wasn't thinking about moving. He didn't plan on just standing there, but he wasn't planning on joining her either. He looked around the room trying to find somewhere else to sit or rest so she wouldn't complain and found nothing. The room was not built for comfort.

"I'm plenty warm," he tsked and simply sat at the edge of the bed as far away from Kyoko as possible.

"Liar," she challenged and he could feel the bed move behind him. Once she was directly behind him, her icy cold hand touched his neck making him hiss and jerk away.

"You are freezing!"

"I told you," she gripped and then sunk back into the sheets. "Well, you are warmer than I am, so fine."

He sighed defeated. He could feel her sulking all alone bundled up in blood red sheets. Without a word, he twisted around and laid down on his right side readying himself to get her warm. A huge smile split across Setsu's face and since she was still sitting down, she had to move to cuddle up next to him. However, instead of simply laying down next to him in a bundle, she opened up the sheets and tossed it over him so she could snuggle up against his body.

Yes, they were still fully dressed, but that really didn't mean much. The blanket was supposed to be a large bulky barrier between him and her body. Instead, she pressed her lovely cold body against his, her arms wrapping around him, and her gorgeous legs capturing his left leg between them. It took her a moment to get comfortable securing herself around him and he mindlessly shifted to allow her room to do so.

Though if he asked himself why no answer would come.

Finally, she settled down.

"Better?" He asked with what he hoped was with disinterest or boredom. This was normal. This was what they did. No big deal.

"Hmm," she thought about it and rubbed her cheek against the fabric of his short sleeve. She had her head resting on his arm.

"Your shirt is still wet. Take it off," she ordered and his heart started to hammer in his chest. He also felt himself becoming aroused again which should not be happening.

"It doesn't work if you are wearing wet clothes too," he countered hoping to dissuade the girl.

"Yes, but my top isn't as wet as yours. My hair got most of the water, see feel," she said and pulled back the slightly damp hair. She revealed her bare shoulder with the black halter top to him. His eyes swept down, looking at the black fabric that curved around her neck down to her breasts that were shielded by a thick black ribbon tied at the front. The thick patterned lace tried to hide under that crisscrossing ribbon but there were still glimpses of her pale flesh and with that the subtle curve of her breasts. He pulled his left arm back from around her and let his fingertips touch the fabric at the side of her neck first. He made sure that he didn't touch her skin as he ran his fingers down the fabric, across her collarbone, and following it down to the swell of her breast. He saw her chest rise and fall rapidly as he touched her clothing. He stopped once he reached the side of her breast and then took the end of the ribbon between his fingers. He never wanted anything so badly as to pull that string and untie the present before him.

But instead, he played with it, amused by it as if he were a cat with a fun toy in front of him. He lifted his eyes up to his "sister" and pulled the ribbon up. Her breath hitched in her throat and froze there as he pulled on it until it reached his lips. Kyoko could feel the bow start to unwind and lifted her chest up to prevent it from untying.

"I guess you're right," he whispered huskily to the ribbon with his Emperor's eyes and then let the ribbon fall between them. Kyoko wanted to reach up and make sure the knot was secure, but his hand distracted her once again. He was unbuttoning his shirt and she couldn't look away as the slow reveal of his hard smooth chest came before her. She took a moment to focus on Setsu once again and thought to move up and off his arm so he may remove his shirt.

Once done he settled back down with it hanging open. "I'm not taking it off. We are going to be leaving soon and I don't want to have to get undressed and dressed again."

"Fine," Setsu conceded. Her eyes glazed over as she looked down at him. This was more than her tender heart could handle anyway. Still, Setsu wanted him, wanted to take advantage of the opportunity that her dear brother has given her. She tentatively reached out towards his chest and worked to wrap her mind around the fact that she was purposely going to cuddle with his naked chest. Her hand idly rubbed her fingertips together as she remembered how good his skin had felt and found herself eager to touch him again.

Time felt like it had slowed down as Setsu timidly ducked her hand under the edge of the open shirt. Her fingertips touched his stomach causing him to jerk slightly at the cold.

He was warm, so very warm. Her hand sought out that warmth, slowly making more of her fingers touch his flat abdomen. She slid her hand up towards his side by his ribs allowing her palm to reach his skin and then she sunk down into his warmth. Her hand slid to his back, her arm wrapping around him pushing away the wet cloth of his shirt to allow her cold body to press against his chest.

A low moan escaped her lips as she settled against him. He felt so good. She sunk lower so that she could press the side of her face against the middle of his chest under his chin and then wiggled in her other arm to lay beneath them comfortably.

Ren had his eyes closed the entire time. His left arm was held in the air while his right laid limp on the bed. The only movement coming from him that entire time was the rise and fall of his chest and the growth of his erection in his pants.

 _This is exactly what Setsu would do. This is exactly what Cain would do for her. There is nothing wrong with this. We've even slept together._

His pants grew tighter at the thought of that. Luckily, it seemed that she was good at placing herself against with him without actually being against "him". The girl was talented.

Kyoko moaned against his chest. _Oh so talented. How does she turn me on so quickly? I can't let her know that I'm aroused. She would get scared. Perhaps we should have left to the gas station now rather than later._ Instead of getting up like he should, he let his arm drop over the blanket and around her. She snuggled in his arms as he buried his face in her hair relishing in the feel and scent of her.

She hummed her pleasure against his chest and mumbled, "You feel so good."

He grunted in response hoping that was enough because he was afraid to do anything other than breath with her wrapped around him like this. He was beyond delirious at the moment and felt like anything at all could trigger something that he may regret later. Granted, that is only if she responded negatively.

 _No, no. Don't even think it. Just be happy with what you got and don't try anything more._ Ren took a deep breath of her scent into him and let it out slowly through his mouth in a sigh. He let his head rest on the pillow and hugged her once more before relaxing in the embrace.

Kyoko was torn. There was a battle raging on in her mind between her own modesty and Setsu's desires. As always Setsu wanted more, more of her brother's touch, more of her brother's skin, more of her brother's love. Meanwhile, Kyoko was feeling dizzy with just this. Her heart hummed in her chest and she could feel her mind slipping. But she could not lose this fight! The moment that Kyoko KO'd, Setsu would take over and then she would overtake the activities in this bed.

Instead, she tried to focus her efforts on staying still. It was true that she was freezing cold, and Ren's body was hot to the touch comparatively. She couldn't help the moan escaping her lips when she pressed that heated flesh against her. It was like touching this hot, smooth, firm, living, breathing, gorgeous…

Okay! It was like nothing she had ever touched before. Well except him of course. It was better than she remembered. It was more than better because he didn't stop her. In fact, he wasn't doing anything but letting her siphon off his heat. _Did he fall asleep?_

Setsu pulled her head back slightly to look up at his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, but when she moved, his hand moved up and down her body soothingly. She smiled but the comfort made her sad at the same time wondering if this could ever become real.

The younger Heel sibling didn't understand the torment this was causing her master. Who in their right mind would be sad holding this man? Wanting to show her master how wonderful this was, she snuggled in closer, slipping her legs down his and shifting her hips closer to him. He let out a quiet little groan which made her smirk. Lastly, she rubbed her face against his chest like a cat and then stilled.

A wide smile spread across her face. His heart was racing. _Why oh why would dear brother's heart be racing?_

Setsu had the strongest urge to play now.

She settled against him with a sigh but made sure that she could still hear or feel his heart beat. First, she would simply touch him. With her free hand, she gently started to run her hand up and down his back, sliding down the dip of his spine till she could go no further and then gliding her fingertips back up the side of his body. He shifted slightly, maybe because it tickled or maybe because it felt good. Either way, his heart stayed hammering in his chest, but his face still remained passive.

That was no fun.

Once she reached his arm, she slid her hand forward over his rib to his chest. She pulled back slightly so she could have more room to move and found the most delightful things to play with. With the blanket and his arm around her, she thought she was in a dim little cave of wonders. Her fingers came down and moved to each little freckle she found, drawing lines in his skin by dragging her nail lightly across his skin. The dots lead her up to his chest and her focus changed to his nipples. She bit her lip knowing that her brother would probably stop her but couldn't help herself!

Instead of her fingertips or nails, she pressed her hand fully against his chest and smoothed it over his left nipple purposely letting each finger run across the tiny bud. By the last finger, it was puckered and hard. She curled her fingers in and let the back of her fingers graze it again. A shaky breath escaped his lips thrilling Setsuka into action.

Before Kyoko or Ren could react, Setsu dipped her head in and licked his nipple causing him to gasp and jerk back, but that didn't stop her. Anticipating the action, she followed him back and down to the bed letting the sheet fall down towards her legs. She pushed herself up with him and used his momentum to force him onto his back. Her tongue flicked the little bead and then she opened her mouth wide and bit him.

"SETSU!" He roared and pushed her off.

Setsu fell back laughing and wiping away the spit on her chin. "Don't you like my love bites, Nii-san?"

Cain glared at her as he sat up. "That is a bite, just a bite Setsu," he snapped as he used his shirt to wipe away the spit. He looked down at his chest and noticed that there was no evidence of the bite. Everything happened so quickly that he failed to notice that she was playfully biting him. To scare him perhaps? He wasn't really sure. Maybe she would have done worse if he let her continue.

"Ah, but the love bites from those other women are sooo boring! Aren't mine more exciting?" She smiled nefariously and then playfully chomped her teeth at him.

He snorted. "They are not boring if you put them in better places," he informed her and was about to offer some suggestions when he glanced up at her and saw that sexy little face of hers. He had only seen it once, the first time she undressed him she looked down at him like he was something to eat. That one look made his throat close up.

"Oh?" she moaned making him swallow. He watched her crawl towards him which was scary sexy considering the entire scene set before him. Setsuka Heel in her black lace halter top crawling on a blood red bed towards in him a short mini skirt surrounded by various sex equipment hung up all around her in the room. It made his mouth dry and his groin swell painfully.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he was being hunted, and the cat-like predator in front of him saw a tasty snack. The moment he felt the heat of her body next to him, he started to lean back, shying away from her, thus allowing her to slowly crawl over him.

"So then," she whispered huskily to him and his eyes were caught watching the movement of her hand rising up towards his face. He flinched as she touched his jaw.

"There is your neck, which was nice." She slid her hand down his neck making his eyes close and his body shudder.

"I don't think your shoulders would be any fun," she said with a pout as her fingers rounded the muscle of his shoulder and back in towards his chest around his heart.

"It seems like you did not like my attention here." Her fingers circled the nipple she abused earlier making his breath hitch. Actually, he did enjoy it, very much so.

"I believe it would be more fun to bite here than anything else," she told him as her fingers tickled his stomach causing them to flex.

"So that means," she left her sentence incomplete intentionally as her hand ran down his stomach to his belly button and then down to the edge of his pants.

"ENOUGH," Cain barked making Setsuka jerk back her hand. He took advantage of the retreat and moved to pin her down. He held both her hands down and moved to straddle her, effectively pinning her to the bed.

"You are playing with fire, Little Sister," he threatened. Unfortunately, she wasn't taking it seriously and simply smirked at him – daring him.

"You think that just because of who we are to each other I won't do anything?" He warned her and let her hands go but did not get off of her. Instead, he moved down to kiss her which made her eyes widen slightly making him smirk.

"Do you think you are safe?" He whispered to her lips, breathing the words into her partially opened mouth. He knew she wouldn't respond and moved past her lips towards her jaw. Again he did not touch her with his lips, though he desperately wanted to taste her. He moved down to her ear and whispered gently to her.

"You are not."

Then he suddenly jerked up and grabbed her waist.

Kyoko screamed.

"I'M SORRY!"

The words almost echoed into the room and her arms came down as if to guard her as she twisted beneath him into the fetal position.

Ren laughed and patted her head.

"Good girl," he approved and crawled off of her. "Get your shoes on, we need to pay and meet up with the taxi."

It took a moment to realize that Cain did all that just to get her to stop and it infuriated Setsu to no end. _How dare he manipulate my innocent that way! It's his fault I'm like this anyway!_

"You Bastard!" She screamed and threw the first thing she could at him which was a pillow. He caught it with a laugh and dropped it on the floor. That wasn't enough for her, she came over and tried to hit him which he caught as well.

"Hey," he addressed her as he held her wrist in his grip. "Next time I won't stop." She jerked her hand out of his grip angrily. He saw the effort of it making her fall back so he quickly moved forward and caught her waist. Setsu gasped in shock and then huffed as he picked her up off the bed and against his body using his height and her surprise to his advantage.

"Remember this one thing for me," he said sincerely which made Setsu pause curiously.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I want you," he stated simply letting that sink in just enough to see the color rise in her cheeks and then added, "and my love for you is the only thing that is stopping me from dirtying you." Once finished, he set her down on the floor. Setsu looked up at him confused but still lightly blushing. She stayed silent, for which he was thankful for.

"Now put on your shoes so we can go," he ordered and she finally started moving. Ren didn't wait as she shoved her feet into her boots. He opened the door and went into the hallway so he could let out a little of his frustration. He let out a soundless scream which would look mad if anyone saw him. He then twisted around and punched the wall sending a sharp pain down his arm and cooling his libido. He wanted a smoke so bad, but instead, he was counting to a thousand when she finally came out.

No words were said as they walked down the hallway to the elevator. Again no one was in sight when they went in and pushed the button to go down. Neither one of them knew what to say after that, but Setsu found something to do. As soon as he stood still, Setsu turned towards him and reached out for him. Cain's hackles rose up amazed that everything he did didn't dissuade her but then she took a hold of his shirt. He looked down and saw her buttoning it back up.

The adrenaline left him as she closed each button until finally, she reached the last one. She then took her hand and smoothed down the fabric starting from the top going down to his stomach. She did it twice and then tugged his shirt.

"You are not dirty," she whispered to him. The door to the elevator opened but she didn't move to get out. "And it doesn't matter what you do to me because my love keeps me tied to you." She looked up at him.

"No matter what, this is mine," she said with her hand on his heart, and then pulled herself up to give him a kiss as the elevator door closed.

This was not the small peck on the lips she gave Kuon in Guam. This matched the kiss he gave her: the full warm press of her lips lingered upon his for moments. It was long enough for him to respond and then she pulled back leaving him in a daze.

She was looking down as her face was inflamed with her bold act. Needing to escape, so she turned to push the ground floor button which prompted the doors to open again as no one had needed it yet. Once the door opened, she took her brother's hand and stepped out.

Thankfully, the rain had calmed down to a light drizzle. Once they paid, they ran to the meeting point and within minutes the taxi came to a halt. The driver was nervous about the two walking towards his cab, but as soon as money came into view, he took the dangerous looking couple in.

As soon as the car started moving, a loud grumble erupted in the back seat. Cain glanced over to his sister who was blushing as she clutched her stomach.

"Should have gotten some onigiri at the store. We had time," he told her which spurred on his little spit fire.

"Onigiri is not a proper dinner! You need eat a proper meal if you are going…" she ranted making him smile and he thanked the gods that they survived that room.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**


	2. OOC - M

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat!**

 **So here it is, Part 2 of the LOVE HOTEL. Just as a warning: Rated M and Completely Out Of Character! Geez yes, that should be obvious. I just wanted them to play in the S &M Room. So don't take this seriously and enjoy the smut. **

****HINT** It starts out the same as Chapter 1, so I italicized the text that is the same so it is easy to skip over.**

 **Another note, it gets rather fluffy in the end. Apparently, I can't write a Ren and Kyoko story without it getting sappy.**

 **Hopefully, my not proofreading this doesn't bite me in the butt. I'll fix it later. I promise!**

* * *

T _ruthfully, they should have never been in the neighborhood to begin with. Their hotel wasn't anywhere near them. The filming studio was also on the other side of town. Even if they wanted to go home, it would take forever to walk it. So how did they end up so far from everything they are used to?_

 _Kyoko would like to blame Ren. Though knowing him, he would simply shrug and tell her that she was the one leading them._

 _Well, Ren wouldn't say that, but Cain would._

 _How did one shopping excursion make Cain and Setsuka Heel walk down this dark and dangerous area?_

 _They started out decently enough. The Tragic Marker filming was canceled and the two of them had nothing scheduled today because of it. So why not take advantage of the situation and spend time with each other the only way they could allow themselves – as the Heel siblings. They got dressed for the muggy day. Kyoko found a black halter corset top. It was all solid black with lace making up the middle of the corset but a thick ribbon crisscrossed up the see-through lace making it more modest. Kyoko and Setsu approved. A black mini skirt with a bright silver hook eye latches decorated both sides of it from top to bottom. Kyoko was a little embarrassed that the latches actually worked, though no one needed to know about that. Then her knee high boots ended Setsu's outfit._

 _Cain even felt the heat and rain pressing in on them, sporting a short sleeved button up shirt. It had two shoulder harness straps going from an O at the top of his back, over each shoulder and coming down over his chest to the bottom. There were two black D-rings over his chest that made no sense to Kyoko, but that's fashion. Black jeans and his busted up boots finished his dark outfit. Once again, their presence made everyone stay back yet look._

 _The day was like any other day, Setsu wanted to monopolize her brother and be spoiled all at the same time. This time Kyoko had an excellent excuse not to purchase anything since she wanted to spend the WHOLE day out with him. Carrying anything would make them need to head back to the hotel and that was no fun!_

 _As they walked from store front to store front, Kyoko tried to find stores that would appeal to the two Heel siblings. She was trying to find things that would actually match their style and attitude, which is why each step led them down to the rougher part of town, the side of town that Kyoko wouldn't normally dare approach. Though Setsu was fearless! Especially when she had her brother with her. One small comfort to Kyoko, who nervously took in her surrounding beneath Setsu's indifferent persona, was that even in this area everyone stayed clear of Cain Nii-san._

 _The evening was darker than normal with heavy rain clouds taking over the sky and blocking the sun. It was actually still early, but the weather made it seem so much later than the clock stated. Since it was still early according to the clock, Setsu didn't feel the need to head back even though the darkness was swallowing up everything around them._

 _Luckily the things in this area were not appealing to Setsuka so the day was close to ending. They were passing bars, liquor stores, adult stores with no clothes, pawn shops, and tattoo parlors._

 _Setsu sighed. "There is nothing interesting here," she said with a pout. Her eyes found the third tattoo parlor._

 _Why do they need so many in one area? Kyoko idly thought but Setsu spoke up since there was nothing better to do._

 _"Let's go get a tattoo. We can get matching ones!"_

 _"No," Cain snapped while he kept an eye out for anything around him._

 _Ren did not like this place. Not even a little bit. It reminded him too much of bad times with the smell of blood, urine, and alcohol. The moment he realized where they were heading, he instinctively pulled Kyoko closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder or her waist whenever she would let him. It was a shame that he couldn't enjoy it though. For once, she didn't argue with him holding her so close; Setsu wanted her brother all over her. No, this time it was required for safety, for no one was going to hurt her again._

 _"Why not?" She whined and tugged childishly at his shirt. He momentarily glanced at her with a smirk and pulled her up against him to whisper in her ear._

 _"Because no one is allowed to touch you except me," he told her. He moved back and took her chin with his free hand. "Do you want one of those artists touching you for hours while they tattoo you?"_

 _Setsu appropriately grimaced. "Yuck. No!"_

 _"Good girl," he said and let her back on her feet. She smiled after getting her treat and they continued their walk for a few steps when suddenly the sky cracked open._

 _Sheets of rain came pouring down all around them and they rushed to the first dry spot that they could find, though with the wind that would not last long._

 _"I think it's time to head back Nii-san," Setsu told him and he nodded reaching for his phone. The screen was black and he hit the power button to bring it up, but nothing happened. He frowned and pressed it down to reset it and hopefully power it up, but as it came up the little battery symbol came up showing that it was empty before going black again._

 _He sighed and looked down at his sister. "Setsu, did you unplug my phone last night?"_

 _Setsu frowned and then blushed slightly. "Um…" She bit her lip with a little smile knowing she did something bad, but not really feeling guilty about it. It was very Setsuka._

 _"I needed the plug for my phone," she said as if that was enough of a reason._

 _"Okay, where is your phone then?" he asked and she smiled._

 _"No pockets," she admitted and spread her arms out to show him her outfit._

 _Another sigh escaped his lips. "Then carry a purse, or stick it in your corset like other women."_

 _She curled her lip in disgust. "First off, I don't have a purse that would match this outfit. Second, I am not going to put a phone by my breasts. It gets sweaty and leaves an unattractive imprint of the phone through the top."_

 _"Fine. Just give it to me next time and I'll hold it," he reasoned with her, especially since she was kind enough to talk about her breasts. It was the least he could do as he blatantly looked at them as she spoke about them._

 _He looked around trying to figure out a way to get back to their hotel room. He doubted that taxis came down this area and the locals don't seem like the type that would lend their phones out to anyone let alone a thug like Cain Heel._

 _"Let's wait it out," he told her. Rain showers don't usually last too long. Maybe we could go into a bar, though she is underaged. They may not let her in. Plus those places aren't really the best…_

 _"But I'm getting all wet and cold," she grumbled. Cain couldn't help himself as he thought of her all wet and let it show on his face._

 _"I'll just have to keep your warm," he offered and opened his arms to her. Time spent as the Heel siblings has certainly changed Setsu's reaction time on his incestuous offers. She wasted no time slipping her arms around him and cuddling against him. However, it took him a few heartbeats to return the favor._

 _They stayed that way for a few minutes, both of them enjoying the feel of each other in their arms; however, it was an unrealistic goal to wait out the sudden downpour._

 _"Nii-san, I'm not sure the storm is going to let up anytime soon," she said into his chest and he hugged her in response. She was right. The wind seemed to get worse, which meant that they were getting soaked. If they stayed out there much longer, then they will get sick and that's not smart._

 _"We can go to the bar across the street," he stated his first thought. I can probably make them turn a blind eye to her being so young. Money or a threat._

 _Setsu frowned. Kyoko was starting to get very worried. She was already starting to shiver even in his warm embrace, and she could feel his shirt getting soaked. It was her job to take care of her brother and this was not doing it properly._

 _The problem was that she couldn't go into the bar. That was illegal, and honestly, she didn't feel like she could pass for a twenty-year-old even as Setsuka. Kyoko racked her brain for some way out. Suddenly she remembered one place they passed and blushed._

 _They wouldn't ask any questions, and they could use the place for as long as they are willing to pay for it. It would be good shelter from the rain, comfortable and would have a warm shower for them to use. The only issue is… could she seriously ask Ren to go to a love hotel with her?_

 _Love hotel?_

 _Setsu wouldn't know what a love hotel is, would she?_

 _Kyoko sighed._

 _"Nii-san, I saw a hotel just down the street, let's go there and get out of the rain," she said without shame. Great acting Kyoko-chan! You can do this. You're not really going to do anything anyway._

 _"You did?" He asked genuinely confused. If he were honest, he didn't look at the local businesses as they walked._

 _"Yeah, we can run there and wait out the storm," she said and started to slip from his arms. Ren didn't have time to ask her to stop or give more details as she set one foot into the storm and took his hand so they could run._

 _A few minutes later, Setsu ran into the small covered spot where one of the doors leading inside was. Ren tried to look around for a sign on the building. All he saw was a tall simple building with long thin windows lined up in a row for each floor. It looked like an office building of sorts. Kyoko blushed as she took the handle and pulled. No sound was made and the "lobby" of the floor was empty and clean. She saw the wall that was filled with dozens of screens and buttons and next to it was a sign for their rates._

 _This was what Ren went to look at._

 _Happy Hotel_

 _Rest_

 _6:00-18:00 2800Yen_

 _18:00-6:00 3300 Yen_

 _Stay 12000 Yen_

Ren blinked and then took a breath. Closed his eyes and read the sign again. He looked around and saw the monitors that featured pictures of various rooms in different decor and then looked at the girl that brought him here.

He took a breath to speak and…

Squeaked. His voice wouldn't or couldn't come out. That or his brain couldn't figure out what to say.

Setsuka was in complete control because Kyoko has officially ran and hidden in the deepest corner of her mind to escape this mortifying experience. Setsuka was completely innocent about where they were at and looked at her brother curiously. He was staring at her as if she sprouted a second head.

"Did you say something Nii-san?"

Ren shook his head and jerked his head back to the price list. Setsu returned back to the menu that told customers which rooms were still available. Her eyes skimmed over the rooms dismissing them as she went. There were so many: one with a tiny traditional Japanese bridge leading to the bed with a fake garden all round, one with a horse carousel, one that looked like the inside of their train system, one with a boat bed, a round one with a dome, one with video games in it, a class room with complimentary school outfits, one completely lit up in glow in the dark items, a underwater sea theme, a childish anime theme, a casino, stars and space, a black and red…

Setsuka smiled and nailed the final nail on the coffin of Kyoko's subconscious. She pushed the button and out came a key card.

"Hmm, it didn't ask for a name or anything, but I got the room key. Ready, Nii-san?" she asked still completely innocent.

"Um, Setsu, maybe we should go someplace else," Ren tried to reason with her, hoping that some gentle pushback would give her the window to take them out of this…. This… eerr place.

"No!" Setsu whined with a pout. "I'm not going back out there. It's dry and warm here. I'm going with or without you," she concluded and started walking towards the elevators without him.

He sighed and actually thought about simply waiting in the lobby, but random horrible thoughts kept creeping through his mind. This was a love hotel. There were perverts everywhere, and what if he wasn't there to protect her. What if someone saw her walking into a room alone and attacked her.

Next thing he knew, he was arriving at the elevator door just before it closed and stopped it. Setsu grinned up at him figuring that she won and stepped aside to let him in. She pushed the button to their required floor and then began to bounce in place. Ren watched her move around and let a smirk tilt his lips. _She's nervous. Kyoko nor Setsu is an idle mover, she stays still while waiting so she must be nervous._

Somehow that relived him. He was starting to wonder if going into a love hotel with him was truly not bothering her. She should be bothered about going to a sex room with a man.

If she kept her innocent Kyoko-like behavior as he expected, she'll be begging him to leave after five minutes top. Setsu didn't hesitate from the elevator when it ding and opened the doors for their exit. She casually stepped out and proceeded to head to their room as if they were in any old hotel room. Ren however had trouble lifting his foot. Again, it felt like he was the only one truly aware of the situation.

 _Maybe…_ Ren stepped out and looked down the hall where Setsu walked down. He could still see her looking at all the room numbers. _Maybe Kyoko doesn't know what this is._

 _ **Are you serious? Did you look at the rooms? They screamed SEX! Well, actually they screamed FUCKING.**_

He really didn't want to admit it but there was no way for Kyoko to be so naïve that she wouldn't know about sex. She was sweet and innocent, but she was smart so she had to. Ren followed her slowly down the hall. Their room was apparently the last one to the left since she put the key in and opened the door then disappeared. A sudden panic filled him as if the room became alive and ate her. His step quickened and he was at the entrance of the door in a flash.

The first emotion was relief as he found her safe and sound, then dread as she seemed to be looking curiously at a glass case of sex toys.

 _This was not going to be easy._

 _ **This is going to be a fucking nightmare.**_

Ren almost laughed at his own ironic head, but shook his head and then realized one thing. If innocent Kyoko was in this room looking at dildos and vibrators without sweating, so can he, damn it! He shut down his worries and shut the door behind him. With the click of the lock, Cain took over completely. Setsu and Cain were in this room, not Kyoko and Ren.

The first thing Cain did was take off his wet shirt and dump it on the floor as he kick off his shoes. He then proceeded to plop onto the round red bed making Setsu snort. He groaned in pain as something bit his back. He rolled away from the item and reached behind him to pull out a chain with a soft leather cuff at the end of it. He tossed it away from him and rolled back down.

Setsu was trying to take in all the features of this awesome room, but Cain looked so inviting. She smiled curious to find out what he had flung off the bed. She crawled up onto the bed, forgot her shoes and stopped to take them off. After a moment, she turned around and grabbed the chain to take a better look at it.

It was silver in color probably steel. It was a simple linked chain that hooked onto an O-ring on the back of the cuff. The silver hook had a plunger latch that would require your other hand to open and close. Certainly made for the partner to remove and attach. Curious, she gathered as much chain as she could and yanked hard on it. It did not jerk the bed or pull free, it was secured but to what?

Cain lay lazily on the bed watching his sister play with the bondage cuff. He too was rather curious about it, but not in the same way she was. He laughed to himself as she yanked the chain expecting it to come loose perhaps? It was when she started to crawl to the edge of the bed and bent down over the ledge that he had to look away.

That little miniskirt was not designed for the wearer to stick her ass in the air while they looked for the hookup of a bondage chain under the bed. Instead of finding out what color her panties were, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening. Then he felt her at his hand and that soft cuff touched his skin.

He quickly jerked his hand away. "No," he scolded making her pout and toss the cuff to the side. She picked up another toy on the bed and frowned. He closed his eyes again.

"Why do they have a peacock feather here?" She asked as she waved it through the air in front of her face.

Without opening his eyes, he answered her truthfully. "One person strips naked and gets tied up then the other person gently runs the feather up and down their body tickling them. Since they are tied up, they can't escape. It's tickle torture."

He waited for her speak or to try and start stripping him or something but there was no reaction. He cracked his eyes open a little to look at her and she was trying to do it to herself on her arm. It made him snort.

"You can't do it to yourself," he informed her.

"Whatever," she tossed the feather away. "It sounds stupid."

Cain didn't understand the appeal either but he's never done it, nor had it done to him, so maybe it's something one had to experience before forming an opinion. The bed started to dip and he watched her get off through narrow eyes.

She went to nest of hanging leather straps and thin metal bars. _The sex swing._ He shifted on the bed as his mind started to flash with little pictures of Kyoko in it. Again he closed his eyes willing his mind and body to settle down. Though that was proving difficult as the sounds he heard coming from her direction made him want to know exactly what she was doing. He heard the gentle clicks of metal on metal and could tell she was trying to make sense of the item. Then he heard a little _hup_ sound and he had to look.

She was pulling herself up, gripping the leathers up as high as she could to lift herself. Cain watched the muscle of her arms bulge as she pulled her weight up and was instantly impressed. He always knew she was strong, but her dainty little body didn't really show it. She lifted herself almost effortlessly and picked up her feet so she could maneuver them through the hole she made. Then she eased herself onto a seat of made up of lots of straps to hold her weight. He smiled. She made a child-like swing out of the sex swing.

"It's official," she said spontaneously. Her back was facing him as she started to kick her feet back and forth to make the swing move as if she was at a playground.

"I like this room better than our other room," she told him making him chuckle. "I mean none of the hotel rooms we've been in had a swing in them."

"Setsu, that's a sex swing, not a playground swing," he told her and covered his eyes with his arm. Oh she was going to be the death of him with this nonchalant attitude.

She sighed audibly. "Does it really matter? It's a fun swing and it's not like we'd get to use it for its real purpose. You probably wouldn't let me."

"Don't tempt me, Setsuka," he warned her without taking his arm off his face. He heard her jump off before she answered.

"You should know better, Nii-san," she teased in a suggestive voice. He forced himself not to look. He didn't want to look, because if he did…

Suddenly there was a snap, something touched him and pain flashed on his abdomen. He jerked his arm off his face and was half way up to look what happened. His stomach was lightly red and he turned to find Setsu laughing softly behind leather cat-o'nine tails whip.

"What the Hell, Setsu!" He yelled, pushed himself up, and yanked the whip out of her hands.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I didn't think it was going to be that hard," she replied not really looking very sorry. But she was going to be.

"Stay still," he told her as he ready the whip to be used against her.

Setsu screamed, "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! AAAHHH!" She ran around the bed towards the only other door in the room which was the bathroom but there was too much to avoid and he caught her easily. He snapped the whip at her thigh as she tried to run and got her good making her yelp in pain.

"That Hurt!" she cried out and clung to her thigh. She looked down and saw violent red lines slowly growing darker against her pale skin.

"Yes, it did," he confirmed and tossed the whip to the ground in the corner of the room. Setsu looked at his stomach and sure enough it was looking like her thigh, long red lines decorated across his flat stomach making her want to touch them. They were probably hot to the touch, much like her own.

Cain sat down at the edge of the bed with a sigh. "No more playing around," he told her.

"Aww, but there are so many interesting things here," she pouted. She made her way onto the bed and behind him. He flinched at the touch of her cold hands at his shoulders, but the feel of them slipped away as she slid her arm down to hug him from behind. Her skin was chilled from the rain and her blouse was cold as it was still wet. Unlike him, she couldn't simply take off her shirt and air dry.

"I wanna know what they do. I doubt I'll ever see these things again in my life," she explained making him laugh softly.

"They are for sex. You don't need to know about anything other than that."

"But how are they used? Most of this stuff doesn't make any sense," she huffed and stepped off the bed to walk over to the wall of whips and tips. "Why are there so many different kinds of whips? Why would anyone use them when they hurt so much? And some of these look really painful." She poked one long leather paddle with small metal studs covering the paddle on one side.

"Because of the number of studs, it won't hurt as much as if there were less. It's the same theory of those people who can sleep on a bed of nails. There are lots there to distribute the weight and won't puncture the skin. It looks dangerous, but it's actually rather safe," he again explained, but why he felt the need to, he didn't know.

"Can I try it?" she asked as she fingered it curiously.

"On you?" he asked and her hand dropped. _Yeah, I didn't think so._

Her fingers lifted a cloth and raised an eyebrow in question. "Blindfold," he told her and she dropped it with a shrug. Next to it was a leather strap with an o-ring in the middle of it. She took it off the hook and looked at it. She placed it around her neck and he answered her before she questioned.

"It's a gag."

"Huh?" She lifted it away from her throat and pressed it to her closed mouth.

Cain stood up and took it from her to inspect. "It has to be. It's too small to fit a penis in it, so it's most likely a gag. It keeps the person's mouth open and still lets the other person play with their mouth." He looked at her after hanging it back up and she looked repulsed, however, the idea of it made her salivate and she licked her lips rather attractively.

Sestu walked around him to a large X nailed to the wall. She found the little ledges that help hold the person up while they were being strapped down. She placed her toes on the right one and lifted herself up.

"See this looks pointless. Once the person is tied to the wall, there is no room for movement. How is the other person supposed to…" she hesitated at the word and finally settled with one, "Join in." She hopped back down with her arms crossed under her breasts.

Cain was starting to enjoy this. Getting to talk about sex with his sexy little sister, she wasn't flinching away and he got to think of her in ways he was never allowed to do so before. He stalked after her on quiet feet. She must not have noticed him because she made no move to avoid him as he stepped up behind her and caged her with his body against the wall.

"The point of the room is not to simply have sex, Setsu. It's to tease and punish," he lifted his hand and touched the closest leather cuff that hung loosely with its untied buckle. "Being strapped to the wall – hands and feet spread out and unable to move. Even the bed allows you to move around, but this…" he leaned down and whispered, "You can't do anything." His hand fell down, caressing the line that made up the X as he whispered in her ear, "but let him do anything he wants to."

He saw the flush on her face as he whispered to her, but she stayed still until he finished. It felt like forever before either of them moved, and it was Setsu to move first.

"The bed sounds more comfortable," she grumbled in a thick voice and ducked under his arm to move around him.

That was an interesting voice. He smirked as he turned to watch her sit down on the bed suddenly looking bored. Instead of joining her, he went to the glass case that held all the handheld sex toys.

"You're not curious about these?" He asked as he tapped the case. There was a notice on the side of it that was away from view but still noticeable. He read it while she replied.

"They are in a case, and it's pretty easy to guess what they are for," she said disinterested.

"Really?" He nodded and wanted to test her knowledge. He took out his credit card from his wallet and swiped it through the reader.

"What are you doing?" Setsu asked in shock.

"They are for sale. Your card opens the case and you take whatever you want home. They replace them, brand new every time," he told her and pointed to the print out. "Says so here."

"And you believe it?"

He laughed. "How many people do you think have used that bed Setsu?"

Setsu instantly stood up again making him laugh. "The place seems to be high class. I'm guessing they use a lot of cleaning supplies for their rooms."

"Still though," She sneered at the idea.

"Most people don't think about it when they come in. You didn't seem to mind until now," he told her and then picked up a simply dildo.

"Here," he called out to her and tossed it. Setsu instantly caught it and then purposely dropped it.

"EEWW, NII-SAN!"

He laughed as he picked it up and put it back. He really didn't care how many of the items they charged him for. This was fun.

"What's it for?" He asked her and her face lit up bright red even under the Setsu persona.

"I don't know! For two girls or something?" she told him as much as she could which was more than enough for him.

"All couples can use it, not just lesbians," he said and picked up a small non-threatening vibrator.

"Why? If there is a man participating, wouldn't they just want to use their own?"

"Their own dildo?" he asked rhetorically knowing exactly what she meant.

She stopped her foot angrily. "Their own…" she gestured to her groin and he laughed.

"If you can't even say the medical word for it, you are not ready for sex," he said in all seriousness.

"Penis. They can use their own penis. What's the point of using a toy dildo if they could use their own penis! HAPPY!?" She snarled and too angry and embarrassed to care, she sat on the bed again.

He was happy. "Several reasons. Generally men don't last more than once, so if they wanted it to last they would use the toy to satisfy their partner. They could use it for the X wall over there. Maybe they would use it for actual penetration while they get sucked off. There is also double penetration."

"You know a little too much about this subject, Nii-san," she told him with a face that would not turn back to her natural color. He was worried that her skin would permanently be red from this point on.

He sat down next to her and found the little button that controlled the vibrator. It was a tiny little pink thing that was as big as his pinky but a little thicker. Straight and smooth, with no extra features, it just vibrated. He clicked it on and it started to hum in the quiet room. The sound of it jerked Setsu's head over to him and she looked from it to him and back to it.

"What is that?"

"I thought you knew?" he dared as it buzzed in his fingers. She huffed and licked her lips. Cain noticed her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Her hands were pressed together between her thighs as if she was trying to warm them and her thighs were clenched tightly together.

"It's uh…" She looked at it and twisted her lips thinking. God, he wanted to kiss her. "It's for her?"

"Her what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Her clitoris," she clarified.

"Very good," he said in a deep throaty voice. The Emperor of the Night smiled down at her and she was stunned as he moved that little shaky thing towards her. "Do you want to try it?" She felt the little toy touch her knee and she jerked away.

"No, I'm good!" She yelled a little too loudly. Cain made a disappointed little noise and flipped it to the end. Setsu watched him push the little button repeatedly until it turned off. He stood up and put it back into the case.

Meanwhile Setsu was trying to swallow her heart back down as he picked out at whatever new item he wanted to torture her with. She did notice something odd in there.

"What is that," she said and pointed to an item on one of the lower shelves.

"Which one?" he asked as he looked down.

"The ones that look like a giant pearl necklace," she clarified and he smiled at her description.

"Anal beads," he said as he picked it up. They were heavier than they look and held it out to her. "You slowly slip each ball into their anus and then slowly pull them out." He moved them towards her indicating that she should touch it but she shook her head no, so he put them back with a sigh.

"You were so eager to touch the other stuff, but why not these? They are brand new and clean, and they won't bite," he said pretending to be disappointed. "This is why you are the little sister, Setsu." Really, it was a good thing she was being timid. It made this whole thing easier.

"Geez! What's the big deal!?" She stormed up to the case beside him and reached out to grab something but hesitated. He was about to pull her back and close the case but she finally took something. It was a simple silicone ring.

"This… what's this?"

"Cock ring," he told her and she pressed her lips together.

"And it's purpose?" she asked bravely.

"It's wrapped around the base of the penis to prolong an erection," he told her as he wrapped his hand around it and hers to take it from her fingers. Cain leaned in and smirked nefariously at her.

"But you don't have to worry about that with me," he teased and then tugged the ring out from between her fingers, letting her hand drop from his.

Something like a switch clicked inside of her, she smiled up at him much like the way she did when she first entered the bathroom while he showered.

"Hmm, easy to say when you don't have to prove it," she teased him and he jerked back in shock. She giggled and casually walked away from the case and him. She was mocking him, playing with him! He watched her head towards the bathroom, but then threw the sexiest, most alluring, cock teasing look over her shoulder at him and he couldn't take it anymore.

One long stride and his long reach as well as the shock of it brought Setsu slamming back against him and into his arms. Her body molded against his at the force of it and then he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed making her moan.

A shudder ran through him at the sound that escaped her lips. He held her tighter causing her to whimper and knew that he went too far. His gripped lessened but not enough to let her go. She started to pant in his arms. Setsu was effectively pinned. Her arms were secured to her body by his and he held her just under her breasts and lifted her up. This was better than any other bondage toy here.

"Oh, did I say too much?" she cooed and he growled against the back of her neck. She bent her elbows in an effort to touch him but could only touch his arm, so she moved back and was able to touch his hip instead. He squeezed her again making her gasp and then it instantly loosened allowing her to pant again.

She leaned her head back to see if she could see him and he moved his head to allow it, but her hair was caught in his and on the curve of his nose. He still was hidden.

"You've got me, so what are you going to do now, Nii-san?"

Her scent filled his nose wanting him to take more in. He nuzzled her neck with his nose in effect moving the strands of her wig out of the way. The moment he found a clear spot on her neck, he opened his mouth and sucked hard. He got some of the cloth of her halter top but he was able to push it away.

"Ah," she cried out and stiffened in his arms. Her head was thrown back resting on his shoulder and she moved it away to give more room. He let go with a soft pop and then licked his saliva from her neck. He felt a shudder run through her body and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Cain was drowning, falling into the abyss that was Setsu. He had to let go, he had to release her before it was too late. Cain leaned down to set her back onto her feet, but his arms did not want to move. Her head fell forward from his shoulders and she was breathing heavily but not saying a single word. Her hair fell forward revealing the back of her pale neck and without a single thought, he leaned in to kiss her.

Setsu felt his lips press against the back of her neck and bit her lip. She wanted more. She wanted to feel his lips all across her skin and his hands holding her against him forever. She felt safe and secured, and most of all - wanted. Setsu felt wanted and she didn't want this feeling to stop. She moved her head to the other side, hoping that he would do to this side what he did to the other. He kissed her softly but did not bite her like before.

"Again," she whispered breathlessly. It was so soft that Cain almost didn't hear it. He pulled back to look at her. Her head was twisted to the left as far back as she could go. Strands of her hair covered her face, so he couldn't see her expression. When he didn't do anything she squirmed in his arms and grazed his groin with her butt. Cain moaned at the feeling of it and struck again.

He bent them both over as he sucked the flesh at her neck. She moaned loudly in appreciation and stilled beneath him. It took him a moment, but he realized that he wasn't holding her weight anymore. She was doing it for him. Setsu was pushing her body against his out of her own free will. With this knowledge, he moved his arms from around her ribs and she whimpered obviously displeased. He tested his knowledge and hugged her again making her moan.

He pulled his mouth from her neck and licked her again. This time he did not stop and licked up to her ear. He took her ear between his lips and bit gently causing her to gasp and jerk against him.

This was not smart. She should not be letting him do this, yet she was and he wanted more. He started to suck on a spot behind her ear as his arms pulled back to let his hands touch her. His left moved over her breast to the ribbons that tied her corset. He wanted to rip it off of her, to feel her bare breast in his palm, but he couldn't. It was most unfortunate that the top was not designed in that way, so instead he fisted as many of the ribbons into his hand at her breast bone. Meanwhile, his right hand went down, gliding across her stomach and down towards her hip. He stretched his arm all the way down as far as he could and then slipped his hand under her skirt to grab the outside of her left thigh.

With her right arm free, Setsu was able to touch him. She swung her arm back and sunk her fingers into his thick hair. Her nails scratched his scalp making him pull back and rub his head against her hand wishing for more. He felt her left hand by his own and knew that she was going to push him away. Wanting to remember the feel of her skin, he slid his hand further up her skirt till his thumb felt the seam of her panties. He daringly slipped just the tip under the elastic and caressed that line until she decided to pull him away.

However taking him away was the furthest thing from her mind. Her fingers struggled to work as she pinched the eye hook latches at the side of her skirt. She was having trouble concentrating as his mouth returned to kiss her neck again. He was not lingering as he once was but it still felt so good. His lips burned across her skin, his teeth nipped her and then his tongue soothed away the pain. Her body was humming with energy as he touched her and kissed her to delirium. Finally, her fingers unhooked the last latch and her skirt fell to the side.

It wasn't until the fabric crutched up around his wrist fell over his forearm that he noticed what she was doing. Confusion covered his face and he peered over her shoulder to look down her body. His arm covered most if it, but he saw her hip covered with merely a thin little strip of black lace. His hand covered the top portion of her thigh just underneath that black cloth and then her skirt taken apart at the seams.

Still not comprehending what was happening, Cain pulled back but Setsu wouldn't let him. Instead she tightened her hold on him, taking his hair into her fist and pulled him down towards her neck. She squirmed against him and her skirt fell to the floor revealing the sexiest pair of black panties he's ever seen.

"Touch me," she moaned.

Her right hand left his hair and touched his forearm. She pulled at it and he let her pull his hand up from her thigh. Surely, he had misheard her. She would never ever tell him that, not in a million years.

His fingertips slid over her hip towards her stomach and then cross the little lace band that made up her underwear. He felt her belly button and she stopped. Her fingers glided down his forearm to cup that small hand over his larger one.

"Touch me, please," she repeated and pushed his hand down.

He wished he could say that he fought her, that reason came shining through telling him to stop, but he can't. He closed his eyes and slipped his fingers down, dipping beneath her panties and into the silky curls that cover her sex. He cupped her, his long fingers curved over her but not going any further. He could feel the moist heat coming from within and it made his mouth water. She shifted beneath him, her legs spreading just a touch farther apart and then she gasped.

That subtle adjustment made his fingertips brush the swollen lips of her womanhood and felt how completely wet she was. He groaned and couldn't hold back. He slipped two fingers between her folds and was instantly covered in her desire. Setsu cried out and pushed up against him, leaning back and swung her free arm around his neck once more.

He probably should have been more gentle, taken it slower but everything moved so suddenly and all he wanted was to make her scream. He moved his hand back and forth, sliding his fingers up and down that slit, over her clit and shallowly plunged his fingers inside of her. Her excitement covered his hand, her labored breath and controlled cries were all he could hear. He kissed her neck, the only thing he could reach. He bit her once, twice, three times, all much smaller than the first ones, but soon her neck was covered in dark spots of all different sizes.

He started to hate this top of hers and wanted it to burn it. The fabric behind her neck prevented him for doing more, the lace and ribbon prevented him from touching her breast and the only thing that could get rid of it was pressed firmly against his stomach and chest. But rather than lose his rhythm, he chose to squeeze her right breast over her top. It didn't seem to matter much to her considering the moan that burst from her mouth at the first touch. He could feel her quivering in his arms and he started to focus his attention over her clit.

"Ah, Ren," she cried out and he jerked his head back in shock.

 _Ren, she said Ren. Oh God, Kyoko._

He lifted his free hand to her chin and forced her head back and up, up so he could kiss her. Kyoko willingly leaned back and he had to brace her before she fell and the spell broke. His arm wasn't angled to handle it but he mustered up all the strength he could to hold her and keep his other hand where she needed it most.

Then he kissed her. She had trouble responding, but he didn't care. He licked her lips and slipped his tongue along hers. After a moment, her lips kissed his back and she forced her breath through her nose as best she could. It wasn't long after that she forcefully broke the kiss and cried out as she came in his hand.

He slipped his hand from between her legs and picked her up, princess style. Kyoko was in a daze and did not question him, but simply curled up against his chest and let him lay her down on the bed. Here is when he got rid of that blasted corset, slipping his hand behind her to unzip the top. He didn't want to bother her or steal a moment of her euphoria away, so he flipped the top over her head just enough for it to be out of the way.

And then finally, he looked down upon her and his mouth went dry. He wasted no time to take those dark perky tips into his mouth and between his fingers. Her back arched against him as he suckled her breasts. Tasting her, feeling her, loving her, he couldn't get enough. His hand dragged down her body and back up to pinch her nipple. He traded one dusty tip for the other, flinging it with his tongue and pinching it with his lips. He sucked on her skin some more, wanting to take every little bit of her into him. His hands touched the last remaining piece of her clothing once again and wanted to be rid of them as well.

He sunk down, licking and nibbling his way down her body until he reached her center. He twisted his head and bit down, again sucking in her flesh to leave yet another mark upon her body. She whimpered a sound more akin to pain than pleasure but he didn't care. He knew that he would have her moaning soon enough.

He let go with a pop and admired her. She wasn't looking at him, instead her head was turned to the right and she was panting softly against her fist. She still had Setsu's blond hair fanned out around her, but he could still see Kyoko underneath it.

All of Kyoko. He thought as he let his eyes wonder down her body. Her neck was a collage of love bites and he almost felt guilty if it wasn't for the swell of male ownership that won the battle. He followed his love bites down to her breasts, small perky little mounds with puckered dark tips moving in rhythm of her breathing. He licked his lips eager to taste her again, but his eyes fell down to something else entirely. His fingers dragged down her stomach and hooked onto the band of her panties. He slid his fingers to the right and started to pull them off her hips. It didn't take much effort to pull them free and the site of those dark damp curls made him impatient.

He didn't bother taking off the garment the rest of the way down her legs. Instead he slipped down and ducked underneath them when they reached her knees. His hands slipped down to hold her thighs and he pushed the sweet wet core towards his mouth.

Kyoko moaned out loud at the first touch of his tongue. Her thighs tried to clench together not because she didn't want him there but simply out of surprise. Her breath instantly deepened and her body twitched every time he licked her.

Oh God, why did this feel so good? She thought there couldn't be anything more than this. His long fingers touching her, his arms holding her tightly against him, it was more than she ever imagined and now this. The slick wet tongue of his pushing inside of her and licking up to flick against her clit. She jerked and gasped as he did it, then moaned as he pushed harder against her and slid back down. She liked that very much.

It felt as if she never fell from her first orgasm. Her body craved more the moment he was done but she had no idea what to ask for. Thankfully, he knew. He always knew. His tongue swirled around her, over her and her hips twisted under his hand to meet up with him. The bit of lace at her knees restricted her unexpectedly and she pulled her right leg up to try and free herself. Apparently this made things easier for Ren, because he rocked his head back and forth between her thighs and pleasure rippled through her and out of her mouth.

She had one leg free and was up in the air being held by his hand at her thigh. She caught a glimpse of it and then blinked as something odd caught her eye. Once her eyes cleared and her mind focused she saw herself in a sea of red, naked with a man's head between her legs. She instantly pulled her arms up and covered her face. Her haze memory didn't or couldn't remember a mirror on the ceiling. Her breath was harsh and uneven and she could feel that burn creeping up on her again. The embarrassment at seeing herself started to fade and then he did something that made her back arch and cry out. Her arms flung out to grasp onto anything she could as her body processed this new feeling.

She opened her eyes again and saw them. Ren was making love to her. His head moved with each stroke of his tongue and she saw his arm move too. It was bent towards her, reaching towards her center and disappeared beneath his head where she felt his fingers plunging inside of her core. How was he able to do that? To be licking her and fingering her at the same time and not feel out of place. Instead of looking at herself, she looked at him. He was still wearing his black pants and no shirt. He foot was pressed against the floor straining to keep him in place with his other knee on the bed with a noticeable dent in the mattress. Her eyes focused on his bare back, the strong muscle that curved along the sides of his lean waist up to his wide shoulders. She could feel the strength of him under her leg, in his hands that held her thighs apart, not that she needed the assistance. No, she was spread out wide for him, one leg up and out with the other bent at the knee and her black panties hanging loose from her calf.

If she wasn't already blushing, she would be again. She dared to look past him feasting on her to her own body. Looking at it again, Kyoko couldn't believe it was her. Her whole body was flushed and sweating. Dark spots littered her skin throughout her torso, along her stomach and around her breasts. They looked bigger somehow, bouncing slightly to her ragged breathing. Then finally she met her eyes and it was like looking at a stranger. Nevermind the pink blonde locks, staring down at her was a woman in heat, a wanton woman in the throes of passion unlike she has ever seen. That was not her. That was someone else - some person that this man created out of his desires.

Suddenly, her head was thrown back and she cried out as he pushed her over. Her body clenched up at his touch and she rode the climax with his fingers still massaging some point inside of her. Her hands clenched at the sheets beside her and pulled them free to build around them. All too soon the wave receded and she found Ren softly kissing down her leg. Before she knew it, he placed a soft kiss on the instep of her foot and pulled the blankets around and over her naked body. Once she was covered from chin to toe, he crawled up and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I'll be right back. I promise to be quick," he whispered and then pulled away. Kyoko lifted her head enough to watch him disappear to the bathroom and then flopped back down to the sheet. A moment later, she heard the water run.

Clean. He wanted to get clean. She moved a little in the sheets and blushed as she felt the slick wetness between her thighs. She was drenched and it felt like it was all over her thighs and dripping down the curve of her butt.

Before she thought too much about it, she slipped from the covers and walked to the bathroom. Ren turned the water on full blast to cold. He shuddered in the shower as the cold water beat on him but doing nothing to his libido. There was too much inside of him, the taste of her, the feel of her, her smell and her cries. They filled his body up and left him in an unquenchable arousal. Adding to the fact that even the shower was set up to be a play room. His mind quickly pictured her tied to every strap in the shower, sitting on every little perch and screaming out as he buried himself into her willing body. His hand took a hold of his aching shaft when the door suddenly opened behind him.

 _No. Not right now!_

He pleaded with her and prayed that she did not just enter the room. That it was just his imagination and when he turned around, she wouldn't be there. He ducked his head back into the cold water before he turned to look at the door. A door that was opening and his darkest dirties fantasies was walking through it.

Kyoko walked into the shower. Her wig was gone. Her contacts were gone. Kyoko walked into the shower naked and was looking like she was going to eat something. He turned towards her still not believing his eyes. She bit her lip as she looked up at him and his eyes caught her hand slowly sliding down her body between her breast and towards her womanhood.

"Does your offer to join you still stand?" She asked making him blink in confusion. What offer? When? What is she doing with her hand? His eyes flickered to her face and back to her hand as they sunk down between her fold and came out with a noticeable wetness.

"I need to clean up too," she said as she displayed her fingers to him.

In an instant, her hand was captured and he yanked her over to him. She cried out not from pain or pleasure but because of the ice cold water that was streaming out of the shower head.

"Why do you have it so cold?" she asked seriously and pulled away. He didn't blame her, he truly didn't but he was having trouble thinking of the reason. It was obvious that it wasn't working. He was as hard as a rock straining out trying to reach for her more now than ever.

Kyoko had shifted around the spray of the water to adjust the temperature to something more humane. Ren didn't care, he just watched her move, trying to stop himself from striking and fucking her senseless.

She didn't deserve that.

"You need to leave," he said through a tense voice bringing Kyoko's attention back to him. Her eyes looked down bashfully or shamefully, he wasn't able to think well enough to identify the expression. Still, she stayed in place and he watched her as her gaze started to move up. They rolled up from the floor, up his legs and stalled at the one part of him that wanted her the most. His arousal responded to the knowledge that she was looking at him and twitched. She blushed again and brought her eyes back up at him.

"Why?"

The question blew his mind. How could she look at him and not see the danger. He would never claim to be the largest of the land, but she was a virgin and he was horny as hell.

Through clenched teeth, he growled at her, "You don't have any idea the things that he wants to do to you, Kyoko."

A look crossed her face, worry or apprehension? Maybe it was simple confusion because she asked, "Who's he?"

"The real me," he warned but it didn't seem to faze her. In fact, some sort of acknowledgment settled on her face once he told her which made him confused instead. _Does she know something? Does she suspect that I'm hiding behind other people? There is no way. She couldn't possibly. Right?_

She stood there thinking and took a step forward into the stream of now hot water. Ren instantly took a step back and bumped into the cold tiled wall. Kyoko frowned and her eyes flickered around him and landed to something above his head. Curious, Ren twisted to look up as well. They were straps, long rubber like straps that probably did well in the water.

"So let's prevent him from doing it," she proposed and he held his wrists out to her. Obviously, they were supposed to go above his head but that wasn't the point. He was submitting to her, just to guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her.

Kyoko stepped up to him and this time he didn't flinch away. Honestly, the closer she got to him, the larger and more intimidating he was, until finally his knuckles touched her stomach. That small touch made him react and reach out for her. He pulled her in and against him with such force it made her lose her breath. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him. When their eyes met, he leaned down and hungrily kissed her. She opened her mouth to receive him and to distract him to her goal. His slick sweet tongue engulfed her mouth so deeply she had to pull back a few times, and he greedily pulled her back in. Her wet skin made his hard grip hurt, but she wasn't going to tell him about it. Instead, she pulled his right hand up, letting it slide up her back until it hit her shoulder and she did a final push to move it over his head.

That made him break the kiss and pant at her longingly. Of course, she couldn't reach the strap enough to do what she needed to do, but there were a lot of foot holds in this shower and she sought one out. She found one that she felt would suit her needs and placed her foot on it. Then as she braced herself to push herself up, she was lifted up by other means. His free arm was under her butt and he brought her breast to his face. She smiled down at him and pushed his right arm back towards the wall. Meanwhile, Ren took comfort in her breasts, taking her left one into his mouth and licking the water droplets off then sucking. Her eyes threatened to close at the feeling but she had to concentrate. After a few moments, his arm was tied to the elastic band. It was a simple twist tie, but the material was made so that pulling on it would tighten it.

This time she did brace herself on the step between his legs and placed her hands on his shoulders. She ran her nails through his wet hair and brought his attention back to her. He looked so unearthly handsome and devilishly so as he looked at her lustfully. She ran her hand down his left bicep telling him that he could let go. He was hesitant at first, un-trustful of her balance, but then let go once he confirmed that she wouldn't drop without his support.

Kyoko did the same to his left arm and he was effectively tied. Still propped up by the foothold, she looked down at his face and slicked back his hair. She ran her fingertips down the side of his face and then again over his brow, down his nose and over his lips. Once her fingers landed on his chin, she kissed him back. She kissed him with all of the desire she felt for him, diving deeply into his mouth just as he did hers. She could feel how easy it was to do this and understood the desire to overtake him from this angle. It was a heady thing.

He groaned when she broke the kiss and tried to reclaim her lips when she started to slip down. His arms instinctively tried to reach out for her but was held tight by the bands. He looked up at them as she slipped back down and twisted his hands around the band even more out of fear – fear of what he would do her if he was let loose. As he twisted his right hand around, a surge of pleasure rushed through him making him jump onto his toes and throw his head back in surprise. He could feel her small hand wrap around his shaft and his mind went blank with need.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked and all he could do was shake his head violently, _NO!_ Kyoko looked down at him and thought something out. A shudder ran through his body as she let her fingertips drag down the length of him and already forcing some precum out from his tip.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you, so let's use something I know won't hurt," she reasoned with him. He wanted to tell her that there was no way she could hurt him, but then she went down and licked him.

"UHH," he cried out and tightened his grip on the straps. This was going to be a real test for them. If they survived this, the company needs to be rewarded. He let his head fall forwarded and panted as she tasted him. Her little pink tongue came out and licked the droplet of seed threatening to spill out and with that action more came out. She licked him clean again and this time didn't stop as she circled the tip with her tongue and down his shaft. He groaned loudly and shifted to stay standing up. He thought there was no way the straps could actually hold his weight, so he had to brace himself.

Kyoko watched his face turn dark red to purple and wondered if she was hurting him, but he didn't tell her to stop and she was sure that she didn't use any teeth, so this had to feel good. Still, she wanted to stop his suffering, so she opened her mouth and pulled him in as far as she could go. He thrust his hips against her mouth and a loud moan sounded above her making her want to smile. That was a good sound.

She started off slow, trying to get use to the feel of him in her mouth, tasting the salt of his seed seeping onto her tongue as she licked and sucked on half of his shaft. He was too big to take in completely, but she gripped his base and it helped her figure out a rhythm. She relaxed her jaw and started to bob her head, pushing and pulling him in and out of her mouth, she could hear him breathing harshly and there was a tremble to his legs beside her. She looked up at him and he had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Seeing him enjoying it so much made her want to do more for him. She tried to take him in as much as she could and pulled back. It was uncomfortable but his hips jerked every time she did it.

She almost did it but it was slow and messy. And it seemed that he wanted fast and hard. Kyoko shifted her gears more towards her hands instead, stroking his length but playing with him with her tongue. This seemed to have a better reaction as his breathing got worse and his toes started to curl. She kept this up and went as fast as she could. Her jaw was starting to hurt when he suddenly groaned.

"Kyoko, stop," he warned her and she didn't understand why. She ignored him and felt a little bit of his seed spill into her mouth. Understanding filled her and she stopped her mouth but kept her hand moving. She braced herself when he called her name out again and then her mouth was flooded with his climax.

She instinctively swallowed but some also spilled from her mouth and then it was too much so she pulled back and let what was left spill on to her lips and chin. She wiped it away and looked up at her lover. He was breathing heavily but the look of bliss on his face was beautiful. He was beautiful and she suddenly wanted to cry.

Ren looked down at her with a lazy smile and saw her eyes water. Worry filled him and he asked, "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He pulled at the ties and was stopped.

She shook her head and wiped away her tears. Kyoko stood up and smiled at him. She moved in to kiss him but bumped into him still erect but not nearly as hard as he was before.

"Isn't it supposed to go down? Or shrink?" she asked as she looked at him and he chuckled.

"Once is not going to be enough," he said huskily making her blush.

"Well, we should get cleaned up first," she told him and smiled sinfully at him. She stepped out of the shower and he watched her looking confused. She forgot to let him go. He took a breath to call out to her, but he watched her through the clear glass taking a look at the bottles on the counter. After reading a few of them, she picked one out and came back in. She took a wash cloth and poured the thick red liquid into it and squished it in the water making it lather up. It was simple soap but it smelled like faintly like flowers - cherry blossoms perhaps.

"Are you going to let me go?" He asked as she squished the wash cloth in her hand to make it bubble up.

"Hmm, no," she said sounding a bit like Setsu and he frowned in worry. Did she revert back into character? Was she always pretending to be Setsu with her brother? _But she said my name._

"Kyoko?" He asked timidly and leaned his head to the side as far as he could to try and see her face.

"Yes?" Kyoko replied. Even though she was trying to hide her face from him, he saw the blush that crept up her face towards her ears and the little smirk on her lips.

Okay so this was Kyoko he was speaking to; therefore, her concern over his wellbeing should take precedence.

"I would like to be untied now. I'm losing feeling in my arms," he tried to reason with her but instead she came at him with a little pout.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she stepped up closer to him and languidly ran the soapy wash cloth down the left side of his chest. "Because, I still see you as a potential threat," she clarified as her hand ran down his abdomen, across his hip towards his thigh and then curved back up to slip over his reawakened arousal. Ren let out a groan as she purposely lathered up his rigid shaft over and over again, up and down with her soapy little fingers putting just enough pressure to make him crave for more.

"I'm thinking that we will never get done with this shower if I let you go now, so," she didn't finish her sentence and instead moved her hands up his torso to wash the rest of him.

Oh, how could he say no to her? Especially with how she insisted on bathing him.

At first, Kyoko was only using her hands, splaying her fingers out and flushing her palm against his skin to slide up and down the lean muscle that rippled up his stomach to the bulges that formed his broad chest. Ever since the first day she touched him, her fingers wished to touch him again. His skin was smooth and warm against the hardness hidden beneath. It felt so good to touch him. She let her eyes feast just as much as her hands, watching his nipple pebble up as she ran her finger tips across each of them.

A sudden desire to taste him urged her forward and she leaned in to take that hardened peak into her mouth. She felt a shudder run through his body as she licked him. All she could taste was soap and disappointment filled her. So instead of using her mouth, she twisted and rubbed her cheek against him and then twisted her face and eventually turned her body so her back was flushed up against him. Kyoko moaned as she felt his heated body pressed up against hers. She rose up as high as she could and slipped her arm behind his neck and started to rub her body against his. It was awkward, but feeling him against her all over her body, it was like rolling around in silk. She wanted to feel him all over her body and the soap and water on their skin made it even more exhilarating.

Ren stood there wishing he was shorter, or that she was taller, or something would suddenly change so that he could somehow get his erection between her thighs in any way possible. His breath labored as she used her body to wash him. He wasn't lying when he said that his arms were hurting. They were to the point of being numb, but he didn't want this to stop. Or he did but going to a different direction. So he stood there with his head hanging down as he watched her body move against him. Her breast dancing as she bounced up and down. Feeling the soft flesh of her bottom, the hard curve of her hip and then the flatness of her stomach tease his arousal, wishing she would take him between her folds that he could not reach.

And then finally, he saw hope as she placed her foot on that ledge and lifted herself up, still sliding her gorgeous body against his. Her hands soaped up his arms, that could no longer feel anything but the heavy pressure of her hands moving, and finally reach the ties that held him. He looked up at her wanting, needing her desperately and was granted a kiss. He could feel her hands at the ties, as she dipped down and swept into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of her and ravaged her mouth making her moan but she did not back away from his rough advance.

Meanwhile, he felt the ties loosen but as Kyoko pulled away he found he was still tied up.

"Kyoko," he growled and jerked at the restraints.

"Turn around and then we'll be done," she told him as she hopped back down.

"Let…" Ren started but Kyoko pressed the tips of her fingers against his mouth.

"Please?" she pleaded and he clenched his jaw as an unwilling submission. Instead of saying yes or nodding, he chose to quickly nip at her fingers placed over his lips. It was quick and he didn't intend to hurt her, but the attempt to bite her hand made her gasp and jerk away. He smirked down at her but before she could say anything, he turned around.

The tile felt cold even with the water streaming down beside them. He couldn't move very far away from the wall due to the restraints, so his chest and his erection couldn't help but touch the cold wall. Perhaps he needed this cold unforgiving thing to help calm him down.

However, at the first touch, his eyes fluttered closed and a deep sigh escaped his lips. Kyoko ran her hands down his back starting from his shoulder all the way down to his butt using some strength behind it. Rather than feeling sexually stimulating, it simply felt good like a massage, but knowing who was doing it, that she was naked and touching him all over didn't make this any less arousing than before.

A groan slipped out of his mouth as Kyoko pressed the heel of her hands against his back and pushed up. He seemed to enjoy getting a little massage, but really it would be more effective if he was lying down. Kyoko frowned as she couldn't get the strength she needed when she reached up towards his shoulders. Washing his backside was a lot less distracting than his front, though the best part of him was always available no matter how he stood. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around him hugging him from behind and then let out a content sigh. Would she ever get enough of this man's skin? She wondered if she would get the chance to find out.

Kyoko had finished bathing him, from neck to toe. She took the time to wash his legs and feet once his back was turned. Really, she found that she could keep herself in check so long as he wasn't watching her. Something about that look in his eyes made her insides turn to quivering mush. That and… Kyoko smiled as she let her hands drift down from his ribs, down his stomach to find what she was looking for. She wrapped her hand around his swollen shaft and squeezed making him moan.

"Is it safe now?" She asked as she stroked him gently with her right hand.

Ren snorted, "No," he replied but then shook his head. "But then I can't use my arms so probably."

Finally Kyoko gasped and concern over his well-being flooded her. She quickly stepped up and untied him.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she stepped off and back. "Are you okay? Oh, God how long has it been?"

Ren groaned for a different reason as he slowly let his arms fall and blood started to reflow back into his limbs. He laughed as they tingling and life returned.

"Don't worry," he said and suddenly twisted around and grabbed her making her yell out in shock. "I'll make you pay for it."

"Wha..hmmm." Ren interrupted her with a kiss, and while yes his arms were not fully functional, they were alive enough to still hold her to him. He swung them under the water, rinsing off whatever soap that was left on them in an effort to turn off the shower. He stumbled slightly unaware of how far the wall was away from them but caught them before they fell. The kiss broke and they laughed. Kyoko moved to turn off the water, but he held her still by tightening his hold. She was not going to leave him, and he was getting the strength in his arms back to prevent such a thing. Once the water was turned off, he kissed her again in the now silent shower.

He kissed her until his arms felt normal again. The feeling slowly returned back to his arms and hands allowing them to roam. His fingers pressed against her supple flesh, gliding through the droplets of water that clung to her skin. As soon as he felt like he could pick her up, he did. Bending down, he broke the kiss and swept her off her feet. The smile that spread across her lips because of such a silly action was breathtaking. Kyoko dropped her head against his shoulder and kissed his jaw as he carried her to the bed.

Ren crawled up towards the middle and set her down as gently as he could. She stretched her legs out but held her arm around his neck, trying to keep him close. He felt the pull of her arms and willingly leaned down to kiss her. A sigh escaped her lips before their lips meet and he blissfully settled down next to her. Her hand languidly glided down his chest from his neck and circled around his ribs to pull him closer. Sharing the same thought, his left hand ran down the side of her body, curving over her hip and to her thigh. He drew her leg up, bending at the knee and over his own causing her to her turn towards him.

The water from their skin was drying off, the tackiness was leaving making it easier and easier to touch her. His hand gripped her thigh and then slid up to cup the curve of her butt as their actions intensified. Kyoko's nails raked down his back as he pushed forward and slipped his hand between her legs from behind. The kiss broke momentarily as he touched her. The water had washed away any previous wetness from their play, so he took it slow.

He concentrated on light feathery strokes at her core as far as he could until she was slick to the touch. He could feel the effect he was having on her as her body trembled when he grazed her clit, her hips moved to meet his touch when he slipped back and her kisses were distracted with the feeling he was causing. Which was fine with him. It allowed his lips to trail down to her neck and eventually slip down to her breasts.

Her leg was hiked up to wrap around his stomach by now, and he could tell she was starting to get impatient. Her fingers had sunk into his hair as he sucked and licked her nipples, and her grip was slowly becoming painful as he continued his gentle ministrations. Testing her, he shallowly slipped the tip of his middle finger inside of her. He looked up at her face as she gasps silently and pushed up away from him. _More…_

He withdrew his hand and she whimpered sadly, but didn't have time to dwell on the loss. Ren pushed her to her back and sunk down to replace his fingers with this mouth. Kyoko had no objections as his mouth swept along her center and a throaty moan rushed from her lips. He worked her up but worked on not trying to push her over, not yet.

He wanted her to get used to him. His tongue was the first as he slipped inside of her and she thrust her hips against his mouth wanting more. Keeping her on the edge he moved to something more solid and slipped his thumb inside of her next. Kyoko moaned loudly above him and her body stilled at the feeling. She didn't reject it and he pushed further. He licked her and lightly kissed her to keep her interested as he pumped his thumb inside of her as far as he could go. She was finally responding and it was getting more difficult to wait.

Apparently, it was for both of them as her body had enough and came. The orgasm took him by surprise, as she tightened around him and shuddered uncontrollably with a moan. Ren withdrew as she relaxed beneath him. He crawled over her and then realized that something was missing. His mind cursed at him and he quickly looked around.

 _ **Why didn't you think of this sooner?**_

 _The same fucking reason you didn't – Kyoko._

Ren saw a small nightstand with a drawer and prayed as he stretched to reach for it.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked curious about the sudden change.

"I was looking for…" He pulled out a silver square, "this." He pulled back and it took her brain a moment to identify it and then it made her blush. He returned to all fours above her with the condom in his right hand unopened. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He was worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kyoko nodded.

He licked his lips and fingered the condom. She could see the need and desire hovering behind his concern. She could see the need and desire lower too - hard and eager just above her looking just as strained as it did in the shower.

"Kyoko," he called out to her making her bring her eyes back up to meet his.

"You know this means something to me, right? I wouldn't do this sort of thing with just anyone," he told her making her want to laugh. Wasn't that something she should be telling him? Wasn't he the playboy that was about to hurt the sweet innocent girl?

She smiled up at him and nodded again. To reiterate her agreement, she pushed herself up to meet up with him. Ren stayed still as she leaned up to kiss him. His eyes shut close tightly as he opened his mouth to let her in, letting her desire and acceptance of him be shown through a single kiss. He didn't open his eyes when she dropped back down so she touched his cheek. He finally opened his eyes to look into hers.

"I want to be with you," she affirmed making him smile that heart stopping smile that stunned her every single time. He slipped down on top of her, but not giving her all his weight, and happily kissed her. His lips trailed kisses down her chin to her jaw and towards her neck. He laughed softly.

"I can't believe this is happening," he whispered and then slipped his arms around her and hugged her as he continued whispering, "I love you."

She stiffened in his arms and he felt it. He wasn't letting go though. He hugged her again and began to kiss her neck once more.

"I love you so much, Kyoko," he repeated between his kisses as he pulled his arms out from under her and then lifted himself partially off of her to look at her and she was crying.

"Kyoko?"

She shook her head unable to speak. He frowned and tilted his head to look at her water filled eyes.

"I know you don't like that word, but it's how I feel. It's how I felt for the longest time. Kyoko, please believe me that…." She pressed her hand to his lips and let out a sob and a watery smile. She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down over her.

She cried like that in his shoulder for a few minutes unable to say anything during that time. Finally, in the middle of her sobs, she took a few breathes to regain her voice and confessed.

"I love you too."

All of the tension rushed out of his body and Ren quickly wrapped his arms around her once again moving them to their side. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. Kyoko's cries slowed down and her tears dried up until she started to push away. When their eyes met, her cheeks flushed at their intimacy and she timidly kissed him. He tasted the salt from her tears and craved the normal taste of her lips. He kissed her again as his arm pulled back so he could cup her face with his hand. His finger sunk back into her hair as he deepened the kiss and she responded favorably.

She broke the kiss needing to breath and could feel her body react once again. Aware of their lack of clothing, her mind quickly reminded her body what they were doing. She licked her lip and looked up at him who was tenderly looking down at her. Her mind wondering to other things made her blush but he didn't seem to notice. Or rather maybe he wasn't interested anymore? Kyoko mentally took note of the lack of something hard that usually pressed up against her stomach. Though could feel something else that was rather important. She freed her arm from his embrace and he let her go with sudden curiosity. She reached behind her and found the corner of the condom was poking her. She smirked and looked back up at him as she brought the condom back into view.

"Is it still raining outside?" She asked as she purposely poked his chest with the little corner of the wrapper.

His eyes flickered to the item and then back up to her. The heat quickly returned to them as he smiled and took the condom from her fingers.

"Probably," he guessed without actually looking outside and took the edge of the wrapper between his teeth. She watched him rip the package along the side and withdrew it once open. "It's better that we don't chance it and just wait it out," he reasoned making her smile humorously.

"Hmm, It's probably just as wet out there as it is in here," she teased making his eyes grow darker.

He groaned and quickly pinned her beneath him once again. Kyoko watched him lean back and slip the condom on his now hardened shaft. _That was quick,_ she thought idly and wondered if perhaps she was wrong about him being soft in the first place. He didn't give her much time to think about it as he moved over her once again, this time taking her thigh with him, hooking it around his left arm while he guided himself with right. She shivered at the first touch of him pressing against her folds.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop. Don't let me hurt you," he pleaded making her look up at him. She licked her lips and nodded. She anticipated his penetration but instead he let himself go and leaned down to kiss her once again. Another smile graced her lips at his attention but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He was still pressed against her, the head of his desire pressing firmly against her opening. His restraint was the oddest thing, but she loved the things he was doing to her no matter how much he worried about her.

His hands ran up and down the sides of her body as he held still before her entrance. He kissed her till her mind went blank and then moved his hips to slide the hard length of him across her already sensitive clit. She jerked her hips at that action and he moved his hand to hold her still. His large hand held her hip as he grinded against her making her pant beneath him. There was some moment he was waiting for because before she knew it he drew back and pushed inside of her.

Kyoko cried out at his intrusion and he could feel her body tighten around him. While his body loved the feeling of her around him, he stilled within her once he was in. He caressed her skin and kissed her as she grew accustomed to him. Soon her kisses were more responsive and her body relaxed. Her legs weren't clenched around his hips but simply hugging him and her arms started to roam across his skin once again. He decided to thrust against her and she squeaked into his mouth. He smiled at the sound and drew back.

"Was that a good or bad sound?" he whispered gently making her blush and advert her eyes. He tried again, just rotating his hips against her and she moaned.

"That was a good sound," he said huskily and continued. He watched her as her eyes closed and she tried to hide her face against his bicep. Her heated breath rushed in and out of her lungs and heated his skin as his movements became larger and larger. He felt himself start to actually move inside of her and he switched to rocking back and forth inside of her.

Her hand reached out as if to push him away but her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer as he moved in. Needing more control, he shifted his weight to his legs, pulling his knee up and hooking her left leg around his arm. He leaned forward and withdrew half way then plunged back in. Kyoko threw her head back in a soundless scream. He did it again and she cried out.

Pleasure.

His hung his head down to watch her as he focused on that rhythm. He moved his hips and thrust into her slowly, enjoying the feel of her, the sight of her receptive body taking him in. Her breast bounced to at his actions and he unknowingly went faster. Her panting became vocal and her hands clenched the bed sheets without fail. His mind tried to tell him that he was going too fast, that he was pushing too hard, but the sounds of her moans filled the room and her body lifted and moved towards his every thrust.

He closed his eyes as that overwhelming feeling started build. He slowed his thrusts to try and stop his release. He breathed in and out but she tightened around him and it was just enough to give him his release. He groaned as he pulsed inside of her. Knowing that she hadn't reached her climax he slipped his hand between them to her clit and rotated his fingers against her letting the ridges of them stimulate her. Thankfully, it wasn't long until she arched her back and clenched her orgasm around him. Withdrawing his hand, but not himself, he moved up to lay with her. He didn't want to let this go, not yet.

The warmth from her climax washed over her body as her high was coming down. She could feel the chill of the room try to take her, but was quickly stopped as Ren slipped down and took her into his arms. He was still catching his breath, his chest was rising and falling rabidly against her cheek and his skin was beyond hot. Kyoko wanted to hold him, to keep him close all night; however, she could still feel him inside her and it didn't feel all that good.

"This is starting to feel weird," she commented which stunned him back.

Again concern and worry covered his face, "Are you regretting it already?"

Confusion flickered and then she smiled. "No, I mean," she pointed down towards their joining and she wiggled her hips. She could feel him move inside of her. "I think it's the condom. You are still inside of me."

Relief flooded him and he smiled. He pulled out and made sure the condom stayed with him. In an effort to keep her from dealing with it, he swiftly took care of it out of sight from her. Now with that taken care of, he had to reassure himself.

"You don't regret what we did?"

Kyoko shook her head, "No, it felt good," she confessed shyly making him smile. "Do you?" she asked her voice unsure.

Ren smiled and quickly gathered her into his arms. He slipped his left arm underneath her and pulled her into his body. The blankets were pushed off and piled up in a heap on the floor, so it was only their body warmth to keep them warm at the moment. Kyoko didn't notice the temperature in the room as Ren's body was a furnace right now. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and sighed contently.

"This is the happiest moment of my life," he declared making Kyoko blush. She snuggled up against him, her ear pressed against his chest and loved hearing the rapid heartbeat against her.

"Does this have to be the only one?" Kyoko asked shyly making Ren lift his head puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, can we…" her face grew darker as she hesitated and she couldn't look at him in the eyes. "Is it possible to do this more often? Like maybe we can get together when we both don't have something to do the next morning. Or maybe like…" her words were cut off as Ren pushed up and kissed her. She hummed her surprised and then melted into the kiss.

"Move in with me," he told her more than asked, though it was a question or an offer rather.

"What?"

"Move in with me, we can live together at my place and we can do whatever we want whenever we can," he clarified making Kyoko burn a bright red.

"I'm not sure I can handle…"

He grinned. "Kyoko, while I will never say no to making love to you, I want just want you in my life as much as possible, whether it's watching TV on the couch, running lines or spending hours together in your arms."

"Hours?"

"What do you say?" He asked and Kyoko was caught in the headlights of the biggest brightest puppy dog stare. It was so full of eager hope and happiness. Honestly, how could she say no?

"Yes," she replied and he cheered making her laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know this could go on, but it wasn't the point of the story. Kyoko gets the point of the story. Ren's point... hehe. Okay. Sorry. Bad joke.**

 **Thank you for reading! Much love to y'all.**


End file.
